Hourglass
by KitKatmunch
Summary: Meet Kai, a girl that everyone mistakes as a boy, has Truth's sibling Time stuck inside her body and can see Hourglasses that predict people's deaths. Determined to get rid of Time, she searches for the Philosopher's Stone, but she stumbles across her childhood friends who just so happen to be Ed and Al. And it really doesn't help that they think she's dead either.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I could always see them. The hourglasses inside of people, plants, trees, anything living basically. Some were bigger, some smaller, some had more sand, and others had less. The worst part of it all was that I knew what those hourglasses represented. They showed how much time someone or something had left to live. So when my own hourglass was almost out of sand, I decided to spend my last days doing something I loved. Hiking. The beautiful view, the steady pace and the fresh air was my idea of fun. Yeah, don't judge. I normally hiked alone, mainly because I was an orphan and because my childhood friends were busy. Yeah, some friends they were. But I couldn't really blame them could I? Winry was doing her automail and the brothers were probably still mad at me for the whole 'Mom' incident. I warned them about it and they chose to ignore me! Those bastards. They then went off to central and we still hadn't made up. Well I didn't need them.

_ '__Now now Karolina. I would be more concerned about the fact that you find _this _fun." _Corgette, my inner voice, commented. Yeah… Again don't judge.

"Not now Courgette. I'm hiking." I scolded it.

_"__How many times? How many fucking times?! My name is _Time_! Not Courgette!" _It shouted, getting royally pissed off. I simply grinned.

"Time? I thought I told you _Courgette_, that Time is too overpowered for a voice in my head. After all, you should be honoured that I even gave you a name. At least I stopped calling you Courgie." I said, and I could feel Courgette exploding.

_"__And imagine, I almost pitied you. You can die for all _I _care." _It scoffed. I stuck my tongue out. I'm pretty sure any by passers would definitely consider me crazy. I mean, I was talking and sticking my tongue out at myself! Though the fact that a 12 year old was off walking by herself was weird enough. I shrugged. Screw them. I was going to die; I _deserved _to hike in pleasure.

"Say Courgette, do you think they passed the exam? I mean, they are pretty young and all that…" I mumbled, but it heard me perfectly.

_"__You mean the brothers? They'll be fine. Fucking dandy even. I'd be more worried about the fact that you're going to die, and they're not." _Courgette retorted, obviously still annoyed.

"Bleh. Stop reminding me. And anyway, if you have forgotten, they lost freaking parts of their bodies! Al even lost all of his body! They barely came out unscathed!"

_"__I thought you were ignoring them because they didn't take your warning seriously. Well those bastards got what they deserved. You told them their mom was going to die and they got angry at you. Then, when it did happen, they just up and did human transmutation. _Human transmutation! _And even after that, they had the nerve to comment on the fact that you're an orphan!" _It ranted. I rolled my eyes, but I knew what Courgette was saying was true.

"I know, what they did was unjustified, but it was mainly Ed who did that. And the whole orphan thing… yeah, that was pretty mean. They have each other, but what do I have? I have a stupid ability and a voice in my head." I continued Courgette's rant, pulling on my short white-ish hair. Then I heard the rumbling.

"What was that?" I asked, only to hear a child shouting. I ran up ahead the rocky path, to find a family across a wooden bridge. The youngest was still on the bridge, pointing up to a rockslide that was rapidly closing in.

_"__Karolina! The hourglass!" _Courgette screamed, but I ignored it. I sprinted up to the bridge, before pushing the kid to the other side. The rocks came tumbling down and then, time seemed to slow down. I looked down to my torso, only to see sand completely at the bottom.

_"__Time's up Karolina. I'll see you at the gate." _I heard Courgette say, before time was released again. And the rocks smashed into my tiny body, completely crushing me.

* * *

><p>"Ow. Ow. Ow. Being crushed is <em>not <em>fun…" I mumbled. Wait. I was crushed. Was I in heaven or something?

"Not exactly, Karolina Paulker. Welcome to the gate." An eerie voice chimed and it seemed to echo through the entire white hall that I was in.

"Nice colour code. I especially like the decoration in here. Real classy." I said, and a figure materialised in front of me. It was completely white, but it had a weird creepy grin. And then a second figure appeared next to it. However, this one was made completely out of sand.

"Huh, you sorta remind me of Courgette…" I muttered, only to get a glare from Sandy.

"I told you, my name is Time." It said and I gasped.

"No way…" I whispered and the figure next to Courg- I mean Time laughed.

"Welcome to the Gate Karolina Paulker. I am the Truth, however I am called by many other names. One name you might have for me is the world, or you might call me the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. I am All, and I am One. So, of course, this also means that I am you." Truth said, a grin still adorning his face.

"Nice. Now, I know that I died, but why the hell is Courg- sorry _Time _there with you?" I questioned, only to receive another laugh.

"Stupid child. I am what my name suggests. I am Time, however, this annoying bastard here, thought it would be fun to send me to the human world. _Without _a vessel might I add. So I just went inside the closest body there was, which was you. But I couldn't take over your body, because your soul seemed to accept me as its equal. Basically meaning it allowed me to stay there, but not to take over." Time explained, leaving my mouth hanging open.

"And now that you died, well, simply said you can't die. Until you have an offspring of yourself that is." Truth continued, which made me widen my eyes.

"HUH?! You mean I'm immortal till I have a kid of my own?" I exclaimed and Timed sighed.

"Yeah, you sure figured that out fast. Basically, because you have myself inside of you, you can't die because I'm Time. When you have a kid, I'll transfer into their body, until they have a kid. And so on. You get me?" Time told me, and I nodded, flabbergasted. It's not every day your told that your immortal after all.

"So… what happens now? Do I like, lose something like Ed and Al?" I asked, but Truth shook it's head.

"Unfortunately, not today dear. Because you are Time's vessel, you lose nothing, but every time you die, your soul gets transported here. Until you've recovered. Which means Time takes over your body, until your soul recovers." Truth informed me.

"Great, so I have to have Sand-Man over here take over my body? Bloody hell. What next, everybody thinks I'm dead, or something?" I said sarcastically, running my hand through my hair. Truth and Time looked at each other.

"Well actually… Your right with that. About now, people should be investigating the rockslide and find all the blood and shit there. So they'll obviously assume you're dead. When we return I'll help you get out." Time said, it's grin growing wider by the second. I groaned, my hand flopping out of my hair. And then I saw the strands. They were red. Not white. They were fricking crimson.

"Time, if you do not tell me why the hell my hair is the colour of blood, then so help me, I will be calling you Courgie for the next month." I growled.

"Ah, just a side effect of being crushed dearie. Because your hair was white, it was dyed red with your blood. Fascinating isn't it?" Truth cheerfully told me. I snarled in response.

"Ooo, times up. I'd love to stay and chat, but you two should be getting back eh? Oh and just a quick tip! If you wear glasses, then you won't see the hourglasses! Toodle-loo!" Truth shouted, before creepy black hands grabbed me and Time. I then felt a burning inside of my chest as Time was sucked into my body. I gave a scream, before unconsciousness gripped me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile, with Winry…<em>**

Winry was putting her tools away, worrying about Karolina. She still hadn't returned from her hike yet. What if something had happened? What if she was dead? _Stop it Winry, Karolina has returned late before, she probably just got lost or started daydreaming or something! She's been doing that a lot lately! _Winry thought, before the door knocked. It was loud and startled Winry out of her thoughts. _Ah! That must be her! _Winry happily thought, before dashing downstairs.

"I'm coming!" She arrived at the oak door and gleefully opened it, her eyes shutting.

"Your late today Karolina!" Winry expected the sly response, but only got a quiet shuffling. She opened her eyes, to see a man with an apologetic look on his face.

"Is this the residence of Karolina Paulker?" he asked, and Winry felt a pang of pain in her heart. It reminded her of when the military told her and granny that her mother and father had died.

"Y-yes." Winry stuttered. Granny had come downstairs in the meantime, asking what was going on.

"Oh, sorry sir, but we're closed now." Pinako said, only to be met with a shake of the man's head.

"You are Karolina Paulker's guardian? I'm afraid I bring ill news." He said darkly, and the old woman lowered her head.

"You better come in then."

The man stepped in, not bothering to take his boots off.

"Wait! Where's Lina?!" Winry shouted, brought out of her daze. She used the nickname Ed, Al and her had called Karolina since they met.

"There was an accident on the mountain. Only one casualty, and it was fatal. A landslide came crashing down, and almost crushed a little boy. But Miss Paulker pushed the boy out of the way. To be crushed instead. We couldn't retrieve the body, but there was enough blood. I am terribly sorry, but… Karolina Paulker is dead."

Pronunciations:

Karolina - Kah-Roh-Lee-Nah

Paulker - Powl-Ker


	2. Sunglasses

Chapter 1: Sunglass buddies

**_3 years later:_**

I yawned, stretching my arms as I got off the train. Everything was shaded, due to me wearing sun glasses. My short crimson hair was in plain sight, meaning I was getting stared at. It didn't help that I was wearing a long brown coat with hiking boots and that I was holding an staff covered in transmutation circles. I probably looked like a hunter or something. I had a brown leather satchel slung around my shoulder, with all of my alchemy notes inside of it. My non-alchemical weapons were hidden underneath the coat; two guns as well as an assortment of throwing knives. The only problem with my look was that I kept on getting stopped by every single person in the military who I passed.

"Sir, please take off those sunglasses. Otherwise I will have to be forced to take drastic action." The Military Police guy nagged me.  
>I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance.<p>

"I can't take off my sunglasses. Actually, I _won't _take off my sunglasses. I really don't care whether it makes me suspicious or not." I answered and the guy stepped towards me.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm going to have to take you to the Military." He said trying to grab my arm. I sighed in frustration.

"Sorry that I have to do this." I muttered apologetically, before touching one of the transmutation circles on the staff I carried. A pillar shot up from the ground, catapulting me into the air.

_"__For fuck's sake Karolina! Must we use this method every time we go to Central?" _Time asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Obvious answer to obvious question. Now why are we in Central again?" I asked as the wind whistled past my ears.

_"__Weren't you going to break into the library in order to gain information on the Philosopher's Stone?" _ I scoffed.

"I could probably break in. The only problem is finding out if they even have anything on it!" I tapped a transmutation circle at the top of my staff. The stick turned into a large umbrella and I began drifting along the wind. The rain was starting to bug me. I landed on the roof of a building, before settling down. I rummaged in my bag only to realize something important was missing.

"Oh crap!" I shouted.

_"What's wrong?! What happened?!" _Time yelled worriedly.

"I don't have any rice cakes left..." I said mournfully.

_"__You will never change will you?" _ Time muttered.

* * *

><p>"Rain, rain, go away, come back here another day." I sang, while skimming through my notes.<p>

_"You suck at collecting notes. You always stay for ages in one town, before finding out that no-one knows anything about the Philosopher's Stone__." _Time whined. I stuck my tongue out.

"Well seeing as I have all the time in the world, quite literally, I have to do _something_ to pass the time. And anyway, it's not like it's my fault the people don't know anything. The last good lead we had was with Dr. Marcoh and look where that lead us."I scoffed in reply. Sighing loudly, I decided to jump off the roof I was on, and go explore. I used my umbrella as a parachute, it was sturdy enough to hold my light weight. I began walking, while swearing at the rain. Even though my umbrella stopped most of the rain, I still felt obliged to complain about it. I wasn't walking for very long, when I suddenly came across a military building.

"Oooooh. Look at how high it is!" I grinned and closed my umbrella. Twirling it, I touch a transmutation circle and a stone pillar catapulted me up, much like the one I used to escape the military before. As I flew up, I began pulling faces at the gloomy people within. Needless to say, it was _very _pleasing to see their shocked expressions.

_"You're such a child." _Time scoffed and I clicked my tongue.

"I am only 15." Once I landed at the top, I noticed the roof was flat and very... stoney? Not only that, but there was some sort of weird memorial thing in the middle. And I heard voices coming from it. Very _familiar _voice may I add.

"I'm such a hopeless idiot. All this time I haven't grown up one bit. Maybe the rain will wash away some of this gloom that's following me… But right now every drop that hits my face is even more depressing." I heard one of the voices say. Wow, pessimist much? A younger sounding voice began talking, saying something about how he couldn't feel the rain hitting his face, because he didn't have a body. I sighed quietly, knowing full well who these two were. I wondered if they knew that I died. Probably not. Then another voice began talking.

"You, boy, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, correct?" It was deep and I could hear the hate inside it. I edged closer to the memorial, trying to catch every word.

"Brother!" Al shouted and I could hear the rustling of clothes. Somewhere a clock chimed, and I heard Ed clap his hands. A large wall formed. I jumped away from the memorial, my umbrella still tight in my grip.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I heard Ed shout and I watched a large man break through the wall. I gasped.

_"__He's stopping at deconstruction…" _Time muttered and I nodded. I tiptoed closer and got a better look at the man's face.

"A scar… and sunglasses?!" I whispered, pausing despite the fact that this guy was currently trying to kill my childhood friends.

I watched as they jumped off the roof, before landing on a staircase. Feeling left out, I decided to run after them, however I would be using my form of transport.

I saw how sunglasses stopped them from escaping, before smashing his hand on the stairs. Easily breaking them might I add. I sighed.

I jumped off, slowly making my way to the brothers, who were very close to falling to their deaths. Then the man broke the remaining stairs and the brothers began to fall and land painfully on the next set of stairs.

"Yo, sunglasses!" I shouted, earning the attention of both sunglasses and the brothers. I gave them a grin, before whipping out my gun.

"Don't hold this against me!" And I shot. The bullets missed, but that was the point. Sunglasses got distracted and from the corner of my eye I noticed Ed and Al escaping.

"Who are you?" Sunglasses shouted, and I smirked.

"No-one important!" I yelled back, before finally landing on the ground. Sunglasses had turned his attention back to the brothers, who were currently riding a giant pole made out of rock, down a street. I cursed, and closed my umbrella. Tapping a circle, it turned back into my trusty stick. I put my gun back into my jacket, before running after the brothers.

_"__Why are you running after them?! Why the fuck aren't you running away?!" _Time screamed and I shrugged, before sliding into an alley. I skidded to a halt and ducked away, noticing Ed and Al's predicament. They were trapped.

* * *

><p>"Who are you anyway?! Why are you after us?" Ed shouted. He looked pretty drenched.<p>

"As long as there are creators like you in the world, there must also be destroyers." Sunglasses replied. Suddenly Ed and Al launched an attack.

"Gutsy one, aren't you." Scar said and I bit my lip. Those idiots were gonna get killed!

"But, too slow!" And he struck Al with his hand. Half of his armor broke and I couldn't help but scream at the sight.

Ed just went batshitcrazy on Sunglasses, even taking off his coat. He then ran up to Sunglasses, weapon at the ready.

"Brother! Just run away!" Al desperately called, but Ed ignored him. Sunglasses caught him, muttering something about transmutation without circles, before destroying Ed's automail arm. He fell back, the automail parts scattering on the floor. Sunglasses slowly walked up to him, again muttering something incoherable. Probably something about dying.

I couldn't stop myself and I leapt out of my hiding place. I smacked several transmutation circles on my stick, causing a fist to punch Sunglasses out of the way. Ed looked up at me, astonished. Sunglasses slowly got up, looking angry. No, not just angry, he looked like 'throwing cat into water' angry.

_"__If you die, I'm gonna make you drink oil." _Time threatened.

"Why do you keep on getting in the way?!" Sunglasses shouted, charging at me. I jumped up and landed behind him.

"Because you're trying to kill them." I answered smirking. With one quick motion, I slammed the end of my stick against Sunglasses' back. He fell forward, coughing. I spun around and put a foot on his back.

"You wear sunglasses... Are you... one of my own?" The man asked, but I shook my head.

"I doubt it." I stepped off and began to walk away.

"Wait! Who are you?" Ed shouted and I turned my head to look at him, still walking.

"I go by different names, Elric. But today, I am a simple wandering alchemist." I turned my head back to face forward, only for me to stop.

"…You can call me Kai. I will be watching over you for now." And with that, I stabbed my stick into the floor and jumped onto a roof, the rain still pouring down heavily. I watched as the military arrived. Sunglasses got up and a black haired man began talking to him, but I was too far away to hear what they were saying. I sighed and turned my back on the scene.

_"You really are crazy aren't you? You even gave him your fake name! And following them...?! You're gonna get caught!" _Time muttered, but I ignored it.

"Does it really matter if I get caught or not? I know that you want to keep your existence a secret, but they're my childhood friends. And as horrible as they were to me, I don't ditch friends."

* * *

><p>So there's chapter 1! If you spot any grammatical mistakes, please do not hesitate to tell me. But don't bug me repeatedly because of it! I'm sorry if this seems to be going too fast, but I just really wanted to get into the story.<p> 


	3. Stalking the Elrics

Chapter 2: Stalking the Elrics

* * *

><p>Well, let's say after the whole thing with Sunglasses, Time was <em>not <em>happy with me.

_"__Idiot! Doofus! Bitch baby! Poop licker!" _Time was shouting all sorts of profanities at me.

"Time, for god's sake, will you shut up?! I know I was an idiot jumping in like that, but I couldn't just let them die could I? That and if I hadn't intervened, then Ed might have ended up like me when I got crushed! Very bloody and pulpy!" I argued, before sighing deeply.

"What's wrong?! Never seen someone talk to themselves before?!" I shouted at the people staring at me. Talking to myself in a train station? Not such a good idea. I had even pulled my hood down so that I didn't look as suspicious.

_"__Anyway, did you contact Patrick?" _Time asked, sounding royally pissed off.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand up and down. Patrick was my apprentice.

"He said he'll meet us at Winry's house. Because of his automail." Squinting, I stared at the train at platform 5. There was the train to Risembool. My home. I sprinted across the station, wanting to quickly get on the train. I opened the door and slid in before shouting:  
>"Safe!" I began walking down the train corridors, before spotting the familiar golden shine of Ed's hair. I ducked away into the booth behind them, and strained my ears to hear what they were saying.<p>

"Great, but would you mind telling me what the Major's doing here?" I heard Ed say, who also sounded quite annoyed. A kind voice replied:

"For protection! What would happen if Scar came after you again? Or that other weird dude? You're in no shape for a fight now Ed." I poked my head over the seat and saw Ed clutching his right arm, as well as some macho guy who looked huge. I guessed he was the Major.

"The Major's here to help. Just try to grin and bear it!" The voice continued.

"Children can be so stubborn." The Major said and I couldn't help but nod my head to that.

_"__You're only 15 yourself!" _Time hissed, but I shushed it.

"Hey shut up, I'm no child!" Ed shouted, gaining everyone's attention. Having calmed down, he asked:

"Anyway, are you sure Al made it on board?" The Major simply rubbed his chin.

"Yes, of course. I thought he might get lonely without some company." The Major replied, which caused Ed to shout that his brother wasn't a farm animal. Then a loud ring echoed through the train, announcing that it was time for the train to leave.

"Oh, it's time!" The voice told Ed and the Major. The voice continued with:

"Okay, you boys have a safe trip! Stop in and give me a shout the next time you make it to Central!" I noticed that Ed and the Major were saluting. The train began moving, and thus, the long and tedious train ride to Risembool began.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm bored!" I announced quietly, which got me a scoff from Time.<p>

_"__Review your alchemy notes or something! Didn't you find out some more facts on the Philosopher's Stone?" _Time question and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, technically yes. I found out _again_ that the Philosopher's Stone can take on any form, whether it's liquid or a stone. That and-"

_"__All right, all right. If it's nothing useful then don't bother looking it up." _Time scolded and I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you so interested in the Philosopher's Stone anyway?" I asked. I had wondered repeatedly why Time was making me look up the Stone.

_"__You idiot. Isn't it obvious?! I want a Philosopher's Stone so that I can gain my own physical form! I'm tired of having to deal with a form that isn't my own, that I can neither control nor take over!" _Time shouted and I groaned.

"_That's _what it's all about?! Your making me travel across the whole of Amestris just so that I can find the Philosopher's Stone for _you_?! Bloody hell!" I whispered angrily, not wanting to gain the attention of the Major and Ed.

"If anything, I'm looking for the Philosopher's Stone for Ed and Al. I'm going to sleep." I muttered and Time huffed.

* * *

><p>The sun had already risen and the train had currently stopped at a small town. I woke up to the sound of the Major shouting:<p>

"Dr. Marcoh! Dr. Marcoh that is you isn't it?! It's me! Alex Louis Armstrong from Central!" Dr. Marcoh? No way! I knew that guy! During my travels I had come across a small town doctor who used the Philosopher's Stone to heal others. I had chatted to him about it; however he couldn't give me much information, though he did tell me what the military had used the stone for. It disgusted me. Anyway, it had been very hard for me to get him to trust me. And even then I had to say that I wanted to learn about the Philosopher's Stone so that I could help my friends who had lost their bodies. I then heard running footsteps and I could imagine that Dr. Marcoh had run away.

"Friend of yours?" I heard Ed ask, and then the Major started to explain who Dr. Marcoh was and that he had disappeared after the Ishvalen civil war. I then saw Ed getting up and running to the door.

"Let's go Major! A guy like this doctor might know some useful things about Bio alchemy!" Ed shouted and I hastily stood up and followed them. I watched the Major get Al from the cargo and then they all went into the town. They stopped several times, with the Major asking if they had seen Dr. Marcoh. He even had an elaborate drawing of him! One man told them:

"That man looks like Dr. Maroh to me. All of our town's doctors were drafted to help on the battlefields during the civil war. Then Dr. Maroh came here. He's really been a lifesaver." Another had said that Dr. Marcoh would see any patient and would never give up on anybody. A girl told them that you would see a bright flash of light and then you were cured. I watched as Ed and the Major looked at each other after the girl said that. I then followed them to Dr. Marcoh's house. Having been here before, I knew where it was, but I decided to keep at their pace and surprise Dr. Marcoh. Once we reached the house, I ducked underneath the staircase to keep hidden.

"This is it." I heard Ed say when they reached the top of the stairs. I stepped out from the staircase and watched Ed knock on the door.

"Um hello?" Ed said, before opening the door and guess who was there with a gun? Dr. Marcoh! He shot a bullet but Ed skilfully dodged, bewildered at what was happening.

"All right, tell me what you two are doing here! Have you come to take me back?!" He shouted. I slowly crept up the stairs, not wanting to scare them.

"Please, doctor. Calm down!" The Major said, trying to ease the shaking doctor.

"I don't ever want to go back! Anything but that!" Dr. Marcoh pleaded. His hands were shaking.

"Doctor. Calm down, I'm with them." I jumped up the remaining stairs and landed right in front of Dr. Marcoh.

"Remember me? Don't worry, these are my friends." I said and the doctor lowered his gun.

"Kai?" He asked and I grinned.

"What are you doing here?!" Ed screamed and I turned to look at him.

"I'm obviously stalking you Elric. Why else would I be here?" I said seriously, before bursting into laughter at his expression.

"Well, are you gonna let us in?" I asked, looking back at Dr. Marcoh. He gave me a quick look, before slowly nodding.

"Excellent!" I stepped in, beckoning to the others who just stared at me. My brown coat was swishing behind me, when I suddenly heard the Major shout:

"Wait a second! You're the weird guy who was there when the Elrics were attacked!"

"Yep. Though I prefer the term special instead of weird." I retorted, still grinning. The Major shook his head, before walking in after me. I plopped down into one of the chairs around the table and waited for the rest. When they did finally come in and sit down, I was rummaging through my bag for my notes on the Philosopher's Stone. The Major and Dr. Marcoh began talking, while Ed and Al listened. I had heard it all before so I continued to rummage through my bag. Once I found them, I heard the Major ask:

"Doctor. What exactly was it that you were ordered to do research on? What thing?" I watched Dr. Marcoh lift his head.

"The Philosopher's Stone. The top secret material I took were my research documents. And the stone itself." He answered and at the same time I plonked down my notes. I heard Ed and Al gasp, before Ed shouted:

"You mean you still have it? It's here?!" Dr. Marcoh looked shocked, before frowning and digging into his shirt. He then brought out a vial with the familiar red liquid I once saw, before pouring it out and recalling all of its names.

"This is an incomplete product however. There's no way to know when it will reach its limit and become unusable." He said. I sighed at the whole thing.

"It still serves its purpose. For now at least." I muttered.

"It's just like the stone that false priest had in Lior. It was incomplete but it still amplified his powers considerably." Ed said, before grinning. Wait, they were also in Lior when that priest was there?! Awww, I can't believe I missed them!

"If imitation Stones this powerful can be produced, who's to say a complete product can't be created!" He slammed his hand onto the table.

"Please Dr. Marcoh, I need access to your research material!"

"Major, who exactly is this boy?" Dr. Marcoh questioned and the Major narrowed his eyes.

"This boy is a State Alchemist, doctor." He replied.

"What?! But he's only a mere child!" The doctor gasped, before burying his head in his hands. He started muttering about how State Alchemists gave in their certifications after the war, because they didn't want to serve as human weapons anymore.

"And now, a child…?"

"You think I don't know what I've signed up for?!" Ed shouted his hand where his other arm would have been. I gave a sigh at the dramatics.

_"__Will they just get to the point already?!" _Time shouted and I nodded slightly.

"I know what I'm doing, but I don't have any choice. If this is a mistake, then it's a mistake I have to make! There is no other way!" Ed then began to explain what he and Al had done.

* * *

><p>"I see. So you committed the Taboo." Dr. Marcoh went up to Al, looking the piece of armour over.<p>

"Amazing. The ability to transmute a specific person's soul like this. Maybe one as talented as you would be able to produce a complete Philosopher's Stone. But I can't show you my research." Dr. Marcoh said. I bit my lip at that sentence. Secretly I wanted to see the research too.

"Why not?!" Ed shouted and Dr. Marcoh turned away.

"You must not seek after the stone!"

"Not even if it's to get our bodies back?!" Ed questioned and Dr. Marcoh whipped around.

"Did you say… bodies…? Kai, are these the friends you were talking about two years ago?" He asked, and this time I was the one lowering my head.

"Yeah. Even if this is the devil's research as you so kindly put it back then, I still want to help them get their bodies back." I told them. Ed looked at me.

"But why? How did you know about us, and why do you want to help us? We've never even met before!" He exclaimed and I looked up.

"I might explain it one day, Ed. But let's leave it at this. I knew a good friend of yours, who told me about your condition. I guess you could say I was determined to help. This is all I can reveal for now." I gathered my papers and stood up.

"I'll meet you at the station." I muttered, before leaving.

* * *

><p>I walked back to the station slowly, thinking through what I said.<p>

_"__Doofus, I thought I told you not to reveal anything yet!" _Time scolded and I scoffed.

"Why? Why can I not say anything? When I died that day, you took over my body and ran far far away. You told me I could never reveal who you were! Why?"

_"__Because how many people would actually believe you? Huh!? You have no proof to them that I exist! I told you not to say anything to protect you!" _Time shouted and I stumbled back a bit.

"Really…?" I whispered.

_"…__Yes. I may not act it, but I have grown attached to you. I didn't want you to say anything, so that you could maybe lead a normal life. I then noticed that as long as I was inside you, you could never have a normal life. So I drove you to find the Philosopher's Stone. So that you could get rid of me."_ I couldn't stop the tears flowing down my face.

"Once we get you a physical body, I'll hug you. Because you're the parental figure I never had. So, don't leave me just yet. Everyone thinks I'm dead, I only have you." I mumbled and I felt Time nod.

_"__When the time is right, I'll let you tell the Elrics. Because they will be a great help in our search. But for now, please stay silent about the matter." _Truth begged and I nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Long chapter here! If you spot any mistakes, please do not hesitate to tell me! But don't repeatedly bug me about it!<p> 


	4. Memories of the Teacher

Chapter 3: Memories of the Teacher

I sat on the bench next to Ed and the Major, listening into their conversation.

"Are you sure about this Ed? Even an incomplete Philosopher's Stone could be useful; you could have taken it from the doctor by force." The Major pointed out, but Ed just sighed and looked up.

"Yeah, I wanted it so badly I could almost taste it. But still…" Ed spoke, before Al carried on.

"But still, we don't want it so badly that we'd be willing to deprive this town of its only doctor to get it."

"We gained plenty by finding out that the Philosopher's Stone can be made. Now we'll just have to look for some other way to do it!" Ed smiled, before looking at me.

"By the way, are you coming with us to Risembool?" He asked and I scoffed.

"I thought I told you I was stalking you. And anyway, my apprentice is at Risembool." I explained, which got me a weird look from Ed.

"You have an apprentice?" Al asked and I nodded.

"I have travelled all around Amestris, so I have earned myself an interesting title. Do you remember what I called myself when I saved you from Sunglasses?" I asked and Ed looked thoughtful.

"The Wandering Alchemist!" His eyes opened up wide as he stared at me.

"No way! You're the legendary Wandering Alchemist?!" Al asked and I grinned.

"The one and only."

"I never expected the Wandering Alchemist to be a mere child… or so short." The Major commented and I turned to look at him.

"I'm 15 years old! And anyway, I'm pretty sure I have something that stops me from growing." I muttered that last bit.

"You're joking! You're the same age as I am!" Ed exclaimed and I smirked.

"If you're 15, where are your parents?" The Major asked and I bit my lip, trying to think of an appropriate answer. In the end I decided to tell the truth.

"I was abandoned at the age of three. I was found by a kind couple who looked after me, but they died when I was 10." I explained and I rolled my eyes at their pitying eyes.

"What about your apprentice?" The Major questioned.

"How old is he?" Ed asked and I tried to remember Patrick's age.

"I think he's 17 actually." I replied, while Ed gaped.

"How good are you?!" Al asked and I grinned, while twirling my stick.

"I'm an okay alchemist. Patrick kind of helps me with my research, rather than learn from me. I think he just calls himself my apprentice in order to pick up girls. That and he finds my air transportation pretty cool." I explained, which caused them to blink.

"Air transportation?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. I basically catapult myself in the air, before turning my stick into an umbrella which I use as a parachute."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Al asked, and I shrugged.

"If you're in Central, then no. Mainly because of all the roofs there are. In a country area like Risembool, it's more dangerous." I continued to explain this until the train arrived.

"Major? How do you feel about not reporting back to Central on Dr. Marcoh's location?" Ed inquired.

"I met a simple small town doctor today. I can't see any real reason to report that." The Major replied, and I couldn't help but give him thumbs up. Ed just grinned.

"Wait!" A voice suddenly called, and I saw Dr. Marcoh huffing next to us. The train slowly came to a halt.

"Dr. Marcoh?" Ed asked.

"No, it's the Führer Ed. Of course it's Dr. Marcoh!" I told him, Ed just rolled his eyes.

"This is where my materials are." The doctor held out a piece of folded paper. Ed reached out and grabbed it.

"If you're certain you won't regret learning the truth in the end, start looking here. Look closely. Maybe, you'll find the truth hidden within the truth. But, I've said too much already." Dr. Marcoh let go of the paper and turned away, a small smile adorning his wrinkly face, before he left. He waved while he walked away, shouting:

"I hope the day will come when you are able to restore your bodies! And Kai? Cut down on your rice cake addiction, okay?" I grinned when he said this, while the Major saluted and Ed bowed. We then got on the train and made our way to Risembool.

* * *

><p>I was currently sitting in a train booth with Ed, Al and the Major. They had insisted I sit with them. I stared out of the window, the fact that Ed and Al had asked me about myself made me remember when I first woke up after I got crushed, as well as when I met my teacher.<p>

* * *

><p>[Flashback]<p>

When I woke up, I noticed that I was nowhere near the 'crash-site'. That and I was currently walking, without me moving.

_"__Hey, Time?"_ I said, and I noticed how weird it sounded. When I spoke, it sounded more like a thought.

"Ah, so you're awake. I must say you took quite a long time. It's been four days." Time replied and I gasped. Time sounded just like me.

_"__Huh? Eh? Wha-? What's going on?" _I was very confused.

"Well, simply put, I'm controlling your body. Until you decide to take over again that is. Because you died, your soul was put to sleep so it could recover. Now most people would have died due to the fact that their original body was killed. But, because I took over, I could heal your body. So let's say, I get killed in this form, your body would not die. It would heal automatically." Time explained while I listened in shock.

_"__So… you're like a substitute soul?" _I wondered and I saw Time clap my hands

"Yes. In a way. Let's say you die again, I would immediately take over your body. Each time you die, the recovery period should get shorter. Or longer, it all really depends on how strong your soul and body are."

_"__Ahh. But if I got hurt while I was in control, what would happen?" _

"Hmmm. Well, I personally believe that you would self-heal because I'm in your body. As Truth said, you're immortal until you have a kid." Time said and I sighed. I really didn't want to remember that.

_"__But if someone else had a substitute soul, would the same thing happen?" _I asked. If it could, then you could easily make people live for longer. My dreams were shattered though.

"No. The reason most people die so easily, is because their body is damaged and doesn't have an appropriate body to host the soul in. Even in you put in a substitute soul, the body would die because it would be forced from its original soul and because it wouldn't be able to heal the damaged body. With me though, it's different. I'm Time and you can't really kill the Time can you?" Time explained and I nodded.

_"__So, how do I take over my body?" _I asked.

"It's pretty easy. You, the original soul of this body, has to say 'Soul Switch'. It can also work if you're alive and you want to switch souls."

_"__Soul Switch." _I said and a weird feeling overcame me. It felt as though I was being pushed out of wherever I was. It was really strange. When it stopped I blinked a couple of times, only to find myself able to control my body.

"Ah… This feels much better." I murmured and I heard Time chuckle.

_"__I can imagine that. Your soul is used to being in control, rather than watching from afar." _It said and I nodded.

"So… what should I do now? Can I go back to Win-" I was cut off.

_"__No. You may never return as Karolina. When you were crushed, Karolina Paulker died and a new person was reborn. I suggest you choose a new name." _I blinked. I hadn't been expecting that.

"What?"

_"__You heard me. Karolina is dead. You are no longer her. Now name. Change. Now." _Time commanded. I had argued for several hours with Time about this, but I eventually gave in.

"Fine! Fine! I'll choose a new name. I guess… I'll be Kai?" I thought it over. I liked the name Kai. It seemed strong and it meant Recovery (A/N: in Japanese), which was what I had done. I had recovered from death. That itself deserved to be my name.

_"__Kai? It's a good name. I like it. Though I may still call you Karolina on some occasions." _ Time said and I growled.

"What?! If you're not gonna call me by it, then what's the use?" I shouted and Time sighed in exasperation.

_"__I know it's hard for someone as stupid as you, but try to think. It's not for me; it's for other people to call you. Especially if you return home one day. They can never know that you're alive." _Time explained and I begrudgingly accepted.

"So what do you suggest I do now?" I asked after a couple days of wandering aimlessly. Time had been surprisingly quiet during that time.

_"__Learn Alchemy. And then look into the Philosopher's Stone. Don't ask me why, just do it." _Time ordered and I accepted without asking. Time was older than… well, everything. He probably had a good reason for this, so I decided to trust it.

0o0o0o0o0

I had been wandering around in the southern area, which meant there were a lot of trees. The only problem with that was that I continually got lost in the damn forests.

"Not again! I can't believe I lost the path again…" I groaned in annoyance when I found out I was lost again.

_"__Why did I choose you as a vessel again?" _Time muttered and I snarled.

"Hey! I'm better than all those girly girls in… Risembool…" I trailed off, remembering my home again. I even missed the girly girls who constantly bullied me. But most of all I missed the Rockbells; hell I even missed the Elrics.

_"__Focus on the now Karolina. What was in the past stays in the past. Now, you can only look forward. How will the others be able to move on if you constantly remember them? A clouded heart is a clouded mind which equals a cloudy soul. And let me tell you, that is unpleasant." _Time ranted on and I felt myself smiling. The only reason I hadn't gone crazy yet was probably because Time kept me stable.

"Thanks for that. I really needed that kick." I grinned and I swear I felt Time blink.

_"__Uhh, yeah. Good girl." _I sniggered at Time's flustering. I continued walking through the thick forests, which let me tell you, were filled to the brim with trees. I thankfully couldn't see the hourglasses because I had bought myself a pair of sunglasses in the last town. If I hadn't, I probably would have been dying due to all of the hourglasses. I continued to trudge through the dark trees, until I came across a small wooden house.

"Civilisation!" I shouted, before sprinting up to the house. I then felt myself being flipped before hearing a rip.

"Panties!" I heard an old voice shout and I gave a scream. I covered my butt from prying eyes before whipping around. Behind me was a seriously short old man, standing on his staff with a lecherous grin on his face.

"So little girlie, what are you doing alone in my woods?" The old man asked, his grin flashing off some white teeth. I blinked, before scowling.

"I got lost…" I trailed off and the old man gave a barking laugh.

"Hmmm, you got lost did you? Why were you alone in the first place? Where are your parents?" He questioned and I tried to take a step back, but was stopped by a wall made of twigs and branches.

"I uh, don't have any parents." I admitted. The old man stared at me for a while, before flashing me another grin.

"Then why are you in the woods? Don't you know it's dangerous?" He pressed on and I licked my lips nervously.

"I'm… trying to find an alchemist to teach me." I said, lowering my head. The old man raised an eyebrow, before smirking.

"I am an alchemist." He told me and I bit my lip.

"I kinda gathered that when you first transmuted that wall of twigs behind me." I muttered, but the old man heard it.

"Oh? You saw me transmute? But I was so quick? Hmmm… You know what?" He asked, looking at me. He then jumped off of his staff and was twirling it.

_"__I have a bad feeling about this…" _Time mumbled and I nodded.

"For today on, you are my apprentice!" The old man shouted, pointing his gnarled staff at me. I jumped back, surprised. The old man was just flashing a perverted grin.

"What?! You have to be kidding me!" I shouted, but he just gave me thumbs up.

"Come a long girlie. Oh! But first you must tell me your name!" He turned around, the perverted grin still etched on his face.

"It's… Kai." I mumbled. The name felt weird on my tongue.

"Kai hmmm? Well, you can call me Teacher." And with that he led me into his house.

0o0o0o0o0

I never really learnt Teacher's real name, but he didn't seem to mind. Though we had to get a few things straight at first. I didn't steal his staff and he wouldn't try to peek at me while I was in the bath. He was an excellent teacher. Strict but amazing. He drilled everything into my mind, as well as making me fight him physically every day. Not only that, but he made me do ridiculous challenges. Unfortunately for me they mainly involved my underwear.

"Come on Kai! You'll never get your panties back at this rate!" Teacher yelled. I growled at him.

"Well maybe if you didn't make me carry this boulder on my back, up a mountain!" I roared back. Needless to say, after every one of those challenges I whacked him on the head. But I have to say, it worked bloody well. I could complete every transmutation successfully and I even learned how to fly through the air. A year later when I was about to leave, Teacher was seeing me off in front of his house.

"Do you really want to go? I know that you need the Philosopher's Stone for your friends, but do you know what that journey will do to you? Are you sure you want to take this risk? You could just stay here." Teacher said, but I shook my head.

"I'm positive. This is something I have to do." I clenched my fist and I heard my Teacher sigh.

"I thought you would say that. If you really want to know about the stone that much, then you might want to visit this guy. If he refuses, just show him this." Teacher handed me a piece of paper with an address on and… his staff. My eyes widened at the sight.

"I couldn't possibly…"

"Shut up, and take it." He barked and I took it. I stared at it in awe, before noticing that my Teacher was walking away.

"Wait!" I shouted and he turned his head to look at me. Blushing furiously I began looking in my bag, trying to find him a present. I noticed him raise an eyebrow. I found what I was looking for and tossed it to him.

"It's equivalent exchange! You gave me something important so I'm giving you something back." I whipped around and began stalking off, still blushing in embarrassment. I could hear my Teacher laughing behind me.

I had given him a pair of my underwear.

[Flashback End]

* * *

><p>I am so sorry! I have had tons of homework these past days and it was so annoying. Anyway, I really liked writing this chapter. I've always imagined Kai's teacher being a perverted old man, but as a gift she would give him a pair of her panties. Anyway, stay tuned for more 'Hourglass'! Next stop, it's Risembool! I literally cannot wait to write the scene when Ed finds out about Karolina's death. I'm a sadist that way.<p> 


	5. Finding Out

Chapter 4: Finding Out

* * *

><p>We finally arrived at Risembool, and began walking up to the Rockbell's house. The path felt so nostalgic, I almost cried. And when I saw the house… Man, I almost burst into tears. Everything looked the same since I had left. I noticed Den sitting in front of the house like he always did. He began barking at our arrival, when I noticed Granny standing next to Den. I had to restrain myself from running up to her and giving her a hug.<p>

"Yo Granny!" Ed called.

"We're home!" Al added, as we walked up to the house. Granny just sighed and said:

"Oh dear, what have you done now?"

"A lot has happened. Can you fix us up?" Ed asked, when we finally arrived at the Rockbell's house. The Major put Al down and shook Granny's hand.

"This is Major Alex Louis Armstrong." Ed introduced the Major, while Granny introduced herself.

"I'm Pinako Rockbell. And I'm guessing you must be Kai?" She said, turning to me. I nodded.

"That's right. I'm guessing Patrick is here?" I asked and Granny gave a smile.

"That young man has been a real help, despite his automail hands. I can see why you chose him as your apprentice." She commented and I laughed. Granny took a couple of steps back.

"I know I haven't seen you for a while Ed. But you've gone and grown smaller." She commented, causing Ed to growl.

"Granny, you've got it wrong! You're supposed to say how big you've grown lately Ed!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Why would I say something so clearly untrue?" She retorted, and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"I'm still taller than you, you mini hag!" Ed shouted, and suddenly a familiar wrench flew down and smacked Ed on the head.

"Edward, I thought I told you to call first when you're heading back here for matinence!" Winry yelled.

"Winry! Are you trying to kill me?!" He shrieked. Winry just began laughing at that.

"Welcome back!" She said, still smiling. I then noticed another figure step onto the balcony.

"Yo Kai! Back so soon?" Patrick shouted and I grinned.

"Why do you sound so disappointed you fudgetard?!" I yelled back, only to receive his booming laughter.

"You're my master alright! Miss Winry and Mrs Pinako have been real nice to me! Very sweet ladies!" He said, causing Winry to blush. Oh great, he had yet another girl hooked.

* * *

><p>Winry screamed when she saw the damage on Ed's arm.<p>

"Yeah, sorry, it's a little smashed up." Ed commented, causing Winry to shriek:

"A little smashed up? A little? Ed, do you see what you have done to my beautiful creation? I slaved over this!"

"It's basically the same; it's just in smaller pieces!" Ed said, causing Winry to sucker punch him. I sniggered.

"Don't tell me, you a little smashed up too Al? What kind of trouble have you two been getting yourselves into?" She asked, before kicked Al in the face.

"Ow. That's gotta hurt." Patrick said, wincing. I nodded in agreement. Ed and Al got up, and began to explain that they needed to be fixed quickly.

"All right, I see. In order to get this information you need you want to get to Central as quickly as possible. Am I right?" Granny asked. I watched Den eat his food.

"Yeah. This is kinda a rush order." Ed answered. Granny went over Ed's leg before saying:

"It's not just your arm, your leg needs adjusting too." Winry smirked before leaning over and commenting:

"Guess your growth's not completely stunted after all!"

"Oh shut up!" Ed yelled, starting to get pissed off. Granny began saying how she would have to make everything from scratch.

"Is there any way for it to be done in a week?" Ed asked.

"Give me some credit Ed. Three days." Granny said, blowing out the smoke on her pipe. She then attached a spare leg to Ed.

"You'll have to make do with this spare for now." She muttered, while Ed stood up before almost tripping.

"Not used to walking on a leg that's not your own, eh?" I asked, before nudging him slightly. He rolled his eyes before nodding.

"Yeah." He answered, before stretching. I began to bite my lip. He hadn't asked about me yet. Was he still mad? It looked like Winry had noticed that Ed hadn't asked about me yet. Her fists were clenched tightly and I watched her face become stony. Granny's expression became one of understanding and sorrow.

"You know Ed… you haven't asked about Karolina yet…" Winry muttered.

"Huh?" Ed looked over to her in confusion.

"It's nothing. I… I didn't say anything." And with that she ran out, leaving Ed with an irritated face.

"She could have just repeated it. Man, why did she get so weird?" Ed asked to no-one in particular and I felt like hitting him. Did he really still hate me? Granny just sighed deeply before turning away.

"How about you visit your mother Ed? I'll start to work on your automail." She said and Ed nodded.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys later." He also left, leaving just me and Granny.

"So what are you going to do now?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I'm probably gonna go over my research notes with Pat." I turned to leave, but I was stopped.

"Tell me Kai. Did you ever hear of a Karolina Paulker?" I heard Granny ask. I clenched my fists.

"Yeah… wasn't she the girl who died in that rock slide accident 3 years ago?" I asked turning back to her. She was still looking at Ed's broken automail, her back turned to me.

"She lived with us, did you know? Winry thought of her as a sister and the brothers absolutely adored her… But… something happened and Karolina and the brothers fell out. They never told me why, but I remember Karolina crying herself to sleep for days." Granny commented and I clenched my teeth.

"So three months after Ed got his certification, when she said that she wanted to go hiking, I was overjoyed. I thought that we were finally going to get our cheerful Karolina back. But instead she was crushed by a boulder while saving a little kid." She gave a humourless chuckle.

"Then when we were told, I went to the site. And let me tell you Kai, I have never seen more blood. In all of the years I have been an automail engineer, never had there been more blood in one place. At least she didn't suffer. " Pinako sighed and I bit my lip. Lowering my head, I decided to leave, but instead I collided with someone. I looked back up, only to see the familiar shine of Ed's hair. He looked horrified. Oh crap. How long had he been standing there?

"Wh-Why didn't you tell us…?" Ed asked, and I could see him shaking. Whether in horror, disgust or anger, I did not know. Granny turned to look at him.

"We tried to call, but you were unreachable. And anyway, I doubt _you_ would have cared." Another voice spat out, and I saw Winry behind Ed. Her expression was unreadable, but I could see the sadness and anger in her eyes. Ed spun around to look at her.

"I wouldn't have cared? _I _wouldn't have cared? She was our best friend Winry! Of course I would have cared!" Ed shouted and Winry scoffed.

"Really? You didn't seem to care when you called her a parent-less _bitch_! Nor did you care when you ignored her all the way to her death too! What could have Karolina done so wrong that cause you and Al to hate her, to her _death_?!" She screamed back and Ed flinched. He then ran off, pushing both me and Winry out of the way. Winry was panting, and I could see the tears spilling down her face. Granny had just stood there silently watching the screaming match between the two. I gave a deep sigh, before patting Winry on the shoulder. She collapsed to the ground, sobbing her eyes out now.

"Why?! Why did she have to die?! What did she do that made her die? It hurts! It hurts!" Winry howled and I clenched my teeth. It did hurt. It hurt to see my friends like this, all because of my death. I took a deep breath.

_"__Karolina. No. Don't you dare. You better not-" _Time hissed, but I ignored it.

"I know it hurts. But it hurts even more to see you all this way." I whispered so quietly that I doubted Winry could hear me. She looked up at me confused, but I had already started to walk away. God, I needed a rice cake.

* * *

><p>[3rd POV]<p>

Dead, dead, dead. The words repeatedly rang inside of Ed's mind. How many more important people were going to die? He gave a choked sob, before finally breaking outside.

"Brother?" Al called worriedly, but Ed had already run off. He didn't know where he was heading; he just wanted to run, to be free from all of the thoughts of Karolina. Her smile and laughter kept on playing in his mind. But also her face from when he had called her parent-less. The shock that could be seen on her face. The betrayal that had reflected in her eyes, as well as the tears that were slowly leaking out of her eyes. Ed dropped to the ground and gave a strangled scream.

"Brother! Are you okay?" Al rushed next to Ed, the worry could be heard clearly in his voice.

"No. No, it will never be okay." Ed sobbed, and Al looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and Ed turned to look up at him.

"Karolina's gone." He whispered, but Al still seemed confused.

"Well, she'll come back soon won't she?" He asked uncertainly, but Ed shook his head.

"No, Karolina will never come back. She can't." He mumbled , while Al came to sit next to him.

"Why not? It's really easy to come back, you just ha-" Al started but he was abruptly cut off by Ed.

"The dead can't come back Al!" He shouted and Al fell back.

"W-What?!"

* * *

><p>AN: So there we are! Ed and Al have finally found out about Karolina's death. Sorry it took so long, but I couldn't find the right words to make it dramatic enough. That and I have tons of assessments coming up. -.-


	6. Guilt and Explanations

Chapter 5: Guilt and Explanations

* * *

><p>Dinner was… quiet to say the least. Ed was poking his food around, barely saying a word. Al was unpleasantly silent. Granny and Winry weren't sitting at the table with us; they were working on Ed's automail. Major Armstrong and Pat were engrossed in a quiet conversation. I was shovelling in food by the bucket load. If I said I wasn't slightly enjoying Ed and Al's guilt then I would be lying. To be honest I felt that they deserved it, but at the same time I felt bad for them. They were probably regretting their actions towards me, but I didn't want them to also be blaming themselves for a death that no-one could have predicted. Well, except for me. But I don't count.<p>

_"__Karolina. You've stepped in dangerous waters. If they see your eyes, then it's game over. They'll recognize you in a heartbeat." _Time muttered and I nodded ever so slightly while setting my fork down.

"I know." I whispered, trying not to attract the attention of the others.

"Um, I don't mean to ruin the… peaceful atmosphere, but could someone tell me what's going on? Why are Blonde Shorty and Tuna can so down?" Patrick asked and I grinned when he called Ed short. He shot up shouting:

"WHO'RE YA CALLIN' SHORT?!"

"…Tuna can?" Al mumbled, obviously distressed at the name Pat had given him.

"Still doesn't answer my question. C'mon, you guys were all so happy before! It's almost like someone died here!" Pat smirked, but stopped when he saw Ed flinch.

"Yeah, but that's just what happened…" Al whispered and Pat stared.

"Who? Was it someone close? How did they die?" He questioned and I face palmed. Trust Pat to be so inconsiderate towards someone who just found out that their childhood friend was dead. I decided to step in so that Ed and Al wouldn't have to answer.

"Karolina Paulker, age 12, she was crushed by a landslide that was about to crush a 7 year old boy. She heroically pushed the boy out of the way and got smooshed by the rocks in his stead." I said monotone, and I heard Time scoff.

"_Way to be considerate. Smooshed?! What the hell were you thinking?!"_ Time shouted and I gave a lopsided smile.

"Ouch… Sounds painful. So was she a close friend of yours or something?" Pat asked and Ed nodded, not looking at anyone.

"She was a really close friend of ours… But we pushed her away. We treated her terribly after our… our mother died. We then left to become State Alchemists, but never heard of her death until now." I watched Ed swallow, and gave him a small smile.

"Yikes. Well wherever she is now, I'm sure she forgives you. A true friend wouldn't hold a grudge against you two. And there must have been a good reason for you two to treat her badly." Patrick preached and I grinned.

"Jeez Pat, I almost forgot that your two years older than everybody here. Except for Gra- Pinako and Major Armstrong here." I said and Pat smirked.

"Hang on a sec, why do you know about Karolina's death?!" Ed exclaimed, his eyes full of mistrust.

"When you travel around Ed like I do, you hear a couple of things." _And I'm also Karolina. _Ed still watched me with suspicion, but looked away when I waggled my eyebrows at him.

"Sorry to ask, but what did Karolina exactly do to make you two hate her?" Pat asked and I saw Ed wince at the word _hate_. Major Armstrong peered at the brothers, also intrigued by the topic.

"Well… Karolina was an orphan, who lived in the local orphanage. However she played with me, Brother and Winry a lot. We thought she was a bit strange, she said that she could see weird hourglasses inside of people. And she would also sometimes zone out randomly, but we still adored her. She was always really nice and happy and we all enjoyed her company. She would also practice alchemy with us and she was even better that Ed! And I think Ed had a crush on her…" Ed shot Al a look at that, but Al continued.

" But… Everything changed a couple of days before Mom died. Karolina told us… that Mom's hourglass was running out. And that she was soon going to die. Brother got angry at her for having so little faith, but Karolina told us that if we accepted that she was dying earlier, it would be easier when she actually died." Al explained, looking at the table. Ed swallowed, before continuing.

"I… I got really mad, and slapped her. I said… that she was jealous of us, that we had a mom and that she didn't. Heh, I still remember her horrified expression when I said that. Karolina ran away after that, and I refused to talk to her. And no more than a day later, Mom died. I blamed Karolina for Mom's death and we grew apart. Al tried to convince me that it wasn't Karolina's fault, but I was a stubborn bastard. And then, after I got my state certificate and when me and Al were leaving Risembool… I called… I called her parentless and jealous and that it was her fault for not trying to help Mom when she was dying. And the last thing I said to her was: 'I wish you had died in Mom's place.'" Ed slammed his fist onto the table. I sighed.

_"__Kai… No. Kai, don't you- Kai! Fuck! Listen to me! Don't you dare! Kai! Karolina Paulker! NO. NO. Nononono. No!" _Time roared, but I ignored Time.

"Ed, you are the biggest idiot I have ever met. Do you honestly think I- she would have been able to change your Mother's death? If you do think that, then you can die in hell. Because I have the same fucking powers. And I can't do shit for anyone who's about to die!" I said, starting to raise my voice towards the end, but I quickly calmed down. Ed was looking at me startled, while I heard Al gasp in surprise and a low chuckle from Pat.

_"__That's it! When you die, I'm gonna force you to drink oil! And make you eat horse shi-" _I carried on in order to not listen to Time's obscene warnings.

"Do you want to know why I wear these sunglasses? It's to block the fucking Hourglasses. Those fucking Hourglasses that sit waiting inside of everyone, mocking me, mocking every single human. And even if I try to change the course of actions, they always died some other way." I was shaking when I said this. I lowered my head and refused to meet anyone's gaze.

"I'm finished with dinner. Pat, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to postpone our lessons for a while." I said and I could see Pat nod.

"You still haven't found it?"

"No. I'm gonna head back to Central tomorrow. There are still one or two places I haven't checked yet."

"Ah… You mean…?" Pat asked and I looked up to stare him in the eyes.

"Yes. I'm going to break into Central Library. If I don't find anything there… Well… Then I guess I'm gonna have to ask Musty a favour. He still owes me anyway." And with that, I turned to leave, but not before looking into Ed's eyes. He looked shocked, surprised and slightly confused. With my back turned to the table, I spoke up again.

"Ed, Al, I don't blame you two for what you did to Karolina. And as Pat said, she probably forgives you. Actually, not probably, you two definitely are forgiven." I sauntered out of the room, without waiting for their reactions.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_You know, I've been thinking through it, and you handled it well. Like this, they won't suspect that Karolina is still alive. Plus, you got them to believe in your powers." _Time said, but I was ignoring everything being said.

"I'm not in the mood." I was currently changing inside the bathroom, not wanting for Ed and Al to see my eyes. I discarded my trench coat, revealing a black tank-top, which, unlike my coat, showed that I was female. I took a deep breath and removed my sunglasses. I tried not to look in the mirror, but it was hard. I couldn't stop myself turning and stared at myself. Glittering golden eyes stared back. I released the breath I hadn't noticed I was holding, before looking down slightly, at my torso. There, right beneath my chest in the middle was an hourglass. But it wasn't upright. No, it was horizontal, symbolizing my immortality.

_"__Kai. I know it's hard, but once you find the Philosopher's Stone, you can get rid of me and this cursed power of mine." _

"No." I mumbled and I felt Time's shock.

_"__Huh?"_

"I've realized something Time. I don't want the Philosopher's Stone for myself anymore. I don't want it to release myself from this power. I want it so that I can get Ed and Al's bodies back. I don't mind if it means I'm stuck with you forever." I whispered.

_"__But why?!" _Time cried out and I gave a small smile.

"Did you see their eyes Time? They were filled with guilt and hurt. They regret what they did to me in the past. And I forgive them. I've forgiven them for a long time now; I just needed to realize it. And anyway, I get as many tries as I want. They only have one life. I have an infinite amount. So I've decided. I will find the Stone for them."

_"…__Kai. No, Karolina. You have outwitted even me, and I've been alive since the creation of the Universe. And if this is what you have decided, then I accept it. I would ask for no other vessel. I will stay with you until the bitter end." _I smiled at that, and I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

"Thank you. Now, let's have a celebratory Rice Cake. I think you and I both deserve one."

* * *

><p><strong>OMIGOSH. I AM SO SORRY. No really, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but tons of stuff has been happening. Bad stuff unfortunately, that has required all of my attention. I only managed to squeeze this story out, so I'm sorry to all of my Silent Words fans, because I might take a while to update that. I just don't have the muse for it at the moment. Anyway, I really am sorry, but thank you for your patience. It is greatly appreciated!<strong>

**Love you,**

**KitKatmunch**


	7. Truths Revealed

Chapter 7: Truths Revealed

* * *

><p>The weak morning sun streaked through the cracks of the closed curtain, and I could feel the annoying beam shine directly on my face. Cracking open one eye, I stared at the window, before hearing Time speak.<p>

_"__Morning." _I jumped up in shock and fell clumsily off the sofa, where I had spent the night.

"Damnit Time, you shouldn't scare me like that!" I growled, trying not to make too much noise. It was still very early, barely dawn.

_"__Yes, well, you've been with me long enough to sense when I'm awake. And anyway, you seriously suck at waking up in the morning. You're like a fucking fly with no legs, no wings and no eyes." _Time said and I rolled my eyes.

"So that would make me a raisin. Thank you Time, for your ever so kind compliment." I muttered, to which Time simply replied:

_"__Shut up, get dressed and get on the fucking train. We're going to Central today, or did you already forget?" _I sighed in annoyance, and stood up, before stretching my limbs. It was way too early for me to put up with Time's annoying antics. Not only that, but Time always had a stick up its butt in the morning. And a rock as well. I grabbed my clothes from yesterday and rushed into the bathroom. I held them up and sniffed

"Still okay. But I really should get more clothes soon." I mumbled, before pulling off the grey tank-top and black shorts I wore as PJs. Because I absolutely despised the torture machines people call bras; I instead wrapped gauze around my chest, before pulling on my black tank-top and brown breeches. I slapped my sunglasses on and tugged my brown leather coat on.

"Throwing knives? Check. Guns? Check. Staff? In living room. "Satchel?" Ditto." I murmured while checking each of my pockets for the designated weapon.

"We're all set to go. Time, what's the time?" I stifled a giggle when I said that. It was always really awkward whenever I asked that. I could feel Time roll its eyes before answering:

_"__4:23am. The train leaves at 4:50. So I would hurry up and get your ass to the station."_ Time said and I nodded.

"Okay." I stepped out of the bathroom and back into the living room. My staff and satchel were laying on the couch and I grabbed them. Slinging the satchel on and twirling the stick, I whispered:

"Right! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>A short time later, the other residents at the Rockbell house woke up. Apart from Al who couldn't sleep and had been awake the entire night. He had been thinking about last night's events and what Kai had told them. For some odd reason, he no longer felt guilty, but forgiven. It was almost as if Karolina had been standing there herself, telling them that she had forgiven their actions. Now he was only grieving her death, but Al understood that there was nothing that could have been done. Everyone, other than Granny, Winry and Kai, were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Al decided to continue his musings from last night. <em>'Did she know? Did she know that she was going to die?'<em> He wondered, before sighing. _'Yeah, she probably did. Is that why she went to the mountains? So that Winry and Granny wouldn't have to witness her death? It sounds like something Lina would do…'_ Al pushed the thoughts of her gruesome death and decided to wonder about her cryptic words last night and her decision to go back to Central. Not only that, but Patrick seemed to know what she was talking about… And what on earth was '_it'_?! _'Wait a second… Could he have meant… No. Kai couldn't be looking for the-'_

"Al? Hey Al, I'm talking to you! Are you okay?" Ed said, waving his (only) arm in front of Al's face.

"Wah! Brother! You scared me…" He shouted in surprise, before giving a small sigh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump. I just wanted to ask what your feelings were on Kai yesterday. And what do you think he meant?" Ed asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Do you mean the fact that he's going to break into Central Library? Yeah, I'm really confused about it…" Al replied, staring at his hands.

"Hm? Oh yeah! That's right! You two are also looking for the Philosopher's Stone! Hehe, I forgot about that!" Pat shouted, before wiping his mouth from all of the food he had scarfed.

"What do you mean _also_? Is Kai looking for it? Why would he need it?" Ed asked suspiciously. Behind them Major Armstrong was reading, however he was listening in on the conversation. But he then stopped reading when he heard the boys repeatedly call Kai 'he'.

"Excuse me, but may I inquire why you are calling Ms. Kai, 'he'? Isn't she female?" Major Armstrong asked confused.

"Huh?! What are you talking about Major?! Kai's a boy!" Ed shouted, while Pat popped up behind him.

"Yeah! At least I think he is…" He muttered, causing Ed and Al to look at him.

"What do you mean, 'you think he's a boy'? Does that mean you're not sure?!" Ed yelled, and Pat gave a sheepish smile.

"Well, I haven't ever seen him without his coat before… or sunglasses for that matter, so I just assumed he was male…" He explained. Al had turned to look at Major Armstrong, before asking:

"Major, why would you think Kai is a girl?"

"Well, last night I woke up to get a glass of water. As I walked past Kai, I noticed her figure and realized that this whole time we had been mistaking him as a boy! I felt extremely ashamed; I had offended this young beautiful girl as a male! I am not worthy of the Armstrong name!" Major Armstrong shouted, rivers of tears flowing from his eyes while he prostrated himself on the ground.

"So hang on... Kai's… A GIRL?! Wha-what- huh?" Ed shrieked.

* * *

><p>Kai's POV:<p>

Several long and might I add, painful hours later, I was finally in Central. I stepped out of the train, rubbing my sore behind.

"Owwwww… Remind me next time to bring a cushion or something. I swear, is it that hard to put a pillow or two on the train seats?" I complained, receiving several strange looks from the people around me. I raised an eyebrow, but ignored them. I had to find Central Library. The only problem was that it would be too suspicious to ask around. I had passed it several times if I remembered correctly, however I never really paid attention to any of the streets that took me there.

"Guess I'm going to have to use Sky Transportation again." I said in pretend exasperation. I could feel Time's unease, however Time said nothing. Grinning, I stepped out of the station and found a nice, empty alley for me to preform alchemy. I studied my staff, found the correct Transmutation Circle and tapped on it. A stone pillar flung me up high, and I felt myself soaring. I was laughing at this point, and I turned my staff into my signature umbrella, before allowing myself to drift along the sky. Night was beginning to fall and if I squinted, I could see faint glittering stars in the rapidly darkening sky. I shook myself out of the trance that the beautiful night had created and concentrated on finding the Library. Hopping from roof to roof, I kept an eye out for the large building.

_"__There!" _I heard Time shout and I rapidly looked around trying to find it.

"Where?! I can't see it…" I whimpered, before feeling a slight kick from Time.

_"__For fucks sake, let me take over and I'll bring you there. Okay?"_ Time yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, ok. _Soul Switch!_" I shouted, and I felt the familiar pain of my soul being shoved back and Time's soul gaining control. It really hurt, but I gritted my teeth and allowed Time to take over.

"Switch successful. I'll tell you when we can change again." Time said and I nodded. Whenever Time to control, it always felt really weird. I could see, smell, hear and taste, but I couldn't move. It was quite uncomfortable actually and I had no idea how Time could stand to be like this all the time. I watched Time move my body and zoned out after a couple of minutes. I awoke when I heard Time whisper:

"We're here. C'mon switch."

_"__Soul Switch." _I muttered and again, I felt the excruciating pain of my soul being pushed forward and regaining control.

"Argh… I have pins and needles all over my body…" I complained silently, before taking in the gigantic building in front of me. I gaped like an idiot, while my eyes travelled up and down the beautiful white marble columns. I was dragged back to reality by Time's repulsive language.

_"__Kai! Kai! Wake the fuck up goddamnit! Wake up you shithead! I said wake up!" _Time yelled and I covered my ears.

"OW! Time, shut up! I'm awake, I'm awake!" I yelped, but quickly covered my mouth. I ducked away behind some bushes, so that I could talk to Time a bit more privately.

"Okay, so now what?" I whispered.

_"__Are you serious? Break in! Transmute a tunnel inside, I don't know! You're supposed to be the alchemist here!_" I sighed at this and decided to take the tunnel option. I quickly transmuted my umbrella back into a staff, before searching for the correct Transmutation Circles.

"Okay… Let's see, I'm going to need that one, that one and this one!" I pressed the three appropriate Circles and a tunnel appeared.

"Excellent! Time, it's time to break in." I said in a serious tone, before collapsing in giggles.

_"__I don't know why I even bother…"_

* * *

><p>I shoved the book roughly in the shelf, while slightly growling.<p>

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. We've only found two books with information on the Philosopher's Stone in this whole Library!" I snarled, before turning to the suit of armour I had plastered Time into.

"Any luck on your side?" I asked.

"No. Now shut up and get me out of this fucking suit of armour. It's almost morning, and I'm pretty sure the librarians are going to be here soon." Replied Time and I nodded in response. I walked up to the suit of armour, placed my hand over the small Transmutation Circle on its neck before whispering:

"_Soul Return_." I felt a horrific pain in my chest as Time returned to my body. The pain was worse than when we swapped our souls. It felt like someone was trying to stab the middle of my chest over and over again with a very sharp sword. Finally the pain subsided and I watched the suit of armour fall lifelessly onto the floor.

_"__Now that's done, let's scarper. We got no results in this place, other than useless myths and facts we already knew. If I remember correctly, old Musty owes us a favour." _Time said and I nodded. I went over to the tunnel I had transmuted earlier and hopped in. Once I came out of the other end, I tugged my hood on, closed the hole up and ducked into a small alley close by. I dodged the crowds and rushed through the city, trying to find a private payphone. I couldn't afford anyone listening in on my conversation. Finally, after what had seemed like hours, I found a phone on a fairly empty street. I sprinted over to it and picked up the phone. I rummaged around in one of my pockets until I found a crumpled piece of paper with a number scrawled on it. I punched in the numbers and waited for someone to pick up.

"Come on, pick up Musty. I haven't got all day…" I muttered to myself, ignoring Time's scoffs.

_"__**You have reached the office of Colonel Mustang, how can I help you?" **_A deep voice rung out and I grinned.

"Hello, could I perhaps talk to the Colonel?" I asked as politely as I could.

**_"_****_Speaking."_**

"Ah! Excellent! Musty, it's me Hunter!" I said, using the alias I came up with, so that the Military wouldn't be able to track me down.

**_"_****_Hunter? I don't know a- Ah. I remember now. What do you need? I thought I told you only to call me if it was important." _**Mustang said annoyed and I could imagine his scowl. I gave a small chuckle.

"If I remember correctly, you still owe me a favour from my deed in Hummingtown. You even said it yourself." I said and I heard a deep sigh come from the other end.

**_"_****_What do you want?" _**He said exasperated and my grin grew wider. I didn't know why, but I loved pissing him off.

"What do you know about the Bloody Stone Musty? And I don't want some shitty myth or fairy tale; I want a detailed report. I know you've been helping Blondie and Tuna-can." I used the code names for Ed, Al and of course, the Philosopher's Stone. I was being really careful. Hang on_. 'Bloody Stone… The Philosopher's Stone is made from Human Sacrifices, and if I remember correctly isn't there an abandoned laboratory here in Central? And it's convinietly placed next to_ a_ prison… No… They wouldn't be… Oh god.' _I widened my eyes at this realization.

**_"_****_Oh for god's sake Hunter, not you too! Why the hell would you need information of the Bloody Stone?! And how do you know about the El-"_**

"Not the right place Musty. Fine, forget about that, how about this? I want you to send me a detailed map of Central. Send it to Photo's house and I'll pick it up from there." I commanded in a tone that said '_don't you fucking mess with me.'_

**_"…_****_Fine. But it'll take a day. Can I at least inquire what you want a map for?" _**Mustang asked.

"Nope." I answered and hung up. A day huh? I suppose I could kill some time at Photo's house… He and his family would be happy to know that I'm back in Central, I haven't seen them for a while after all.

_"__So we're going to Hughes' house?" _Time asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. And once we get that map… I think I've made an interesting discovery." I whispered.

_"__What?"_

"There may or may not be a lab in Central that's producing Philosopher Stones, using criminals as the sacrifice. And the only lab I know that's next to a prison is a military lab." I explained, and I felt Time's shock.

_"__Do you mean…?"_

"Yes. The Military is involved with the Philosopher Stone. And if I've thought it through correctly… I'd say that the Fuehrer may be aware of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the quality of this chapter, but it was more of a filler rather than an actual chapter. However I do have good news: The next chapter, we'll finally be getting into the real plot and story. Yes, you've guessed it: It's Laboratory #5! Whew, finally! Also I want to ask: Should I save Hughes, or should Kai go along with Ed and Al to Rush Valley and Dublith? I have ideas for both, so please tell me which one you would prefer! Either PM me or write it as a review. I personally am leaning towards saving Hughes (I love that guy.), but it all depends on what you guys want. So please tell me! Otherwise, thank you for reading, and I'll try to come out with the next chapter as soon as possible! <strong>

**Love you,**

**KitKatmunch**


	8. Behind The Code

Chapter 8: Behind The Code

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. I hadn't seen the Hughes family in a long time, but I still adored them more than anything. I saw Gracia and Maes as the parents I never had, and I loved little Elicia. She would always call me Big Sis, which I found adorable. The Hughes family were probably the only people I had ever showed my eyes to. Not only that, but they also knew about my ability to see the hourglasses, despite Time's protests. They didn't call me crazy or insane, no; they took me in and treated me as one of their own. I smiled fondly at the memories, but soon came back to reality when I heard the door open.<p>

"Hello?" I heard a female voice ask and I looked up. I grinned and pulled off my hood and sunglasses.

"Hey Gracia. It's been a while." I smiled up at the kind woman, who stared in shock at me. She then stepped forward and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Kai? Is that you? Oh my gosh, it's been too long! Are you okay? How are you? Are you hurt anywhere?" Gracia began fussing over me, and I couldn't help but smile at the worried woman.

"I'm fine, I've been really busy that's all." I hugged her back, but let go when I felt a tug on my trouser leg.

"Big Sis?" Elicia mumbled into my leg and I gave a soft smile and bent down to hug her.

"Yep, it's me." I answered and I felt some tears that threatened to fall.

"Come in! Maes is still at work, but I bet he'll be so happy to see you again! This calls for a celebration!" Gracia announced and I gave a chuckle.

"It's good to be back. I've missed all of you terribly, but there was something I just had to investigate." I stepped in and removed my shoes and coat, and placed my staff against one of the walls. I dug around in one of my pockets though, and pulled out a pair of normal glasses. It was like the sunglasses, but I allowed the Hughes family to see my eyes. I wanted them to.

"So where have you been lately? I'm sure you could have dropped by once or twice." Gracia reprimanded and I gave a sheepish smile.

"I was in Central a few times, but it was only passing by. Plus, I had some large leads on my investigation that had required my full attention. That and Musty got into a problem in Hummingtown while I was visiting, so I had to help him get out of that." I explained, while Gracia listened. Elicia had clambered onto my lap where I was now playing with her hair slightly. I took a quick peek at her Hourglass. Completely full. I gave a sigh of relief, but Gracia noticed.

"I'm guessing it's full?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yours is too. I'm glad about that." I said and she nodded.

"Big Sis? Can you tell me about one of your adwentures? You pwomised me!" Elicia questioned and I smiled widely at her.

"But of course! What would you like to hear? My adventures in Hummingtown, where I fought some bad guys trying to destroy a very antique bridge? Or maybe when I was in Dublith? Actually, I'd prefer not to remember that… Ah! I know a perfect one!" I grinned at Elicia who smiled back.

"Would you like to hear the time I was up North?" I asked the 2 year old, who nodded.

"Okay then. So, it's reaaaaaaally cold in the North. I was so cold I thought I would freeze! But luckily I had a very warm coat that kept me nice and toasty. In the North is the Briggs station, with big strong people who defend our land from Drachmas, a neighbouring land. However, the people at Briggs have really bad tempers! They get annoyed about the slightest thing, so one day; I decided to experiment…"

* * *

><p>I stared at the sleeping girl on my lap, and smiled fondly. Gracia had left at the beginning of the story to go and begin preparing dinner. I carefully lifted Elicia off my lap and carried her to her cot. After I placed her inside of her cot, Time decided to pop up.<p>

_"__She's very cute." _Time commented and I jumped. I heard a moan from Elicia and I quickly looked over, trying to make sure she didn't wake up. I hurried out of the room and into the bathroom, before hissing:

"I thought I told you to stop scaring me!? And why do you decide to talk now? You've been silent ever since I've arrived here." I said and I felt Time sigh.

_"__I thought over what you told me at the phone… and I'm not cancelling out the possibility. Actually, I think the chance that the Fuehrer has something to do with this is quite high. Not only that, but I have a bad feeling about all of this. Something doesn't seem natural…" _Time muttered and I felt a chill go through my body. If Time has a bad feeling and is being serious, then something is really wrong.

_"__Kai, I wouldn't stress about it for now, but I suggest you be a bit wary. I think it would be best if you took a break from looking for the Philosopher's Stone. Have a couple of days off. Spend time with the Hughes. You won't hear much from me though. I'm going to be thinking all of this through. So try not to do anything drastic." _Time tried to reassure me, but I still felt a chill.

"Okay." I swallowed and exited the bathroom, only to crash into a familiar figure.

"Woah!" I heard a jolly voice say and I looked up and stared into the grinning face of Maes Hughes.

"Maes!" I smiled and tackled him in a hug. He squeezed me tightly and began to spin me around.

"Kai Anilorak, where have you been all this time?!" He scolded happily, while he continued to crush my lungs. And I know what crushed lungs feel like.

"M-Maes! I c-can't bre-breathe!" I gasped and he quickly dropped me onto the ground, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry Kai! It's just I haven't seen you for… what, 11 months?" Maes laughed heartily and I chuckled with him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, but I've been really busy." I explained and he nodded.

"How long are you staying this time?" He asked and I shrugged.

"It depends, but I'm definitely staying for more than a week. I really need to rest… Oh and Maes, I asked Musty to send a package to your house. I hope you don't mind…" I bit my lip, but he just laughed.

"Of course it's okay! Me and Gracia both see you as our daughter. But as punishment for not visiting… You must help me out at my office! You said that you were good at Investigations!" He did a ridiculous pose as he said that, so that I couldn't help laughing. Maes pulled me into another bone-crushing hug, before we both went to dinner.

* * *

><p>A week or two later, I was still staying at the Hughes' house. One reason was because I didn't want to leave yet. The other reason was that Mustang hadn't sent the bloody map yet. I suppose it was payback for me hanging up on him… And I still hadn't heard anything from Time, which was beginning to worry me. I worked every day with Maes at his office, trying to get my mind off Time, but we were in a crisis at the moment. Someone had burned down the First Branch Library. Along with all the criminal files with it. Maes was extremely busy and I was helping him with everything. He called me his part-time assistant and even gave me a uniform. I personally think he just wanted to see me in a military uniform to take a photo of me. I was trying to sort the tiny amount of criminal files we had, when Maes came up to me.<p>

"Yo Kai! C'mon, we both need a break and I want to introduce you to someone!" And with that he dragged me away. Maes pulled me behind him until we reached the library, went inside and were standing in front of a large door. Outside were two guards, who I guessed were stationed for protection. But who would need protecting inside a library? The guards both stood up once they noticed me and Maes, and saluted us. Maes ignored them though and bust through the door, shouting:

"Yo!" I was now standing behind him, when I heard another voice say:

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!" Oh no. Crap. Shit. Darn. You have to be kidding me. I quickly darted outside, but hid behind the door so that I could eavesdrop. The two guards looked at me suspiciously, but I ignored them.

"Major Armstrong told me you were here!" Maes walked up to the desk that… _Ed_ was sitting behind, and slammed his hands on the desk.

"What gives Ed? I told you to give me a shout the next time you made it to Central!" He scolded, while Ed rubbed his head in embarrassment. Good, they hadn't noticed me yet.

"Oh, er, something urgent came up…" Ed said.

"It' just as well, I've been busy too! We've had a lot of cases to deal with lately. And we're still working on getting the Tucker-Chimera situation settled." Maes said seriously and I noticed Ed and Al stiffen at that. Maes noticed it too and started to apologize.

"Sorry, guess that brings up some unpleasant memories, huh…" He pulled out a seat and sat in it. Maes then began explaining the whole situation with the First Branch, before I noticed him suddenly sit up and smack his fist into his palm.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you guys to my latest part-time assistant! Uh…" He looked around, before noticing me hiding behind the door.

"Come on in! I never thought you were a shy one!" Maes stood up and dragged me inside. I began sweating profusely, and I noticed Ed and Al staring at me in shock.

"Ed, Al, this is Kai! Me and Gracia see her as our own daughter, so be nice!" Maes laughed, while I just sweat-dropped.

"Uhhhh… I can explain." I said, holding up my hands. Ed narrowed his eyes and muttered:

"You better." Maes just stared at me and then Ed, then back at me.

"You guys already know each other? Great! I'll leave you guys to chat then. Come on Sheska! We have work to do!" And with that he waltzed off, leaving me, Ed and Al in a very awkward situation.

"So. Start explaining. I thought you didn't work for the Military?" Ed asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't. Didn't you hear Maes? He said _part-time _assistant. And anyway, he dragged me to work against my will…" I muttered that last part, but Ed still heard it.

"Oh yeah, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE A GIRL?!" Ed shouted lunging forward, but I side-stepped him and he fell over the desk.

"Wait, you guys… thought… I was… a guy?" I asked, looking at them in horror. Ed and Al nodded, while I sweat-dropped.

"Wow. You guys are totally blind…" I said, to which Ed yelled:

"Then don't wear such bulky clothes!" Al however was looking at me, so I turned to stare at him.

"Is there something you want to ask?"

"Mr Hughes said that he and his wife saw you as a daughter… does that mean… you don't have parents?" He asked and I sighed.

"I don't know. I never knew my parents and I never will. I grew up in an orphanage until I was 12, and that was when I first started training alchemy. A year later I met Maes, who gladly took me in. I left a few weeks later, but promised to return. But 11 months ago I lost contact with him and his family, due to my… research." I said quietly, and I noticed the brothers look at each other.

"What research?" Ed asked suspiciously and I gave a humourless laugh.

"I'm pretty sure you know what Ed." I replied and I heard Al give a small gasp.

"The Philosopher's Stone…"

"Bingo." I muttered and I turned to look at Ed.

"Why? What do you want the Stone for?" He asked and I gave a small smile.

"At first I wanted it to get rid of my powers, but I've changed my goal. And no, I am not telling you before you ask." I said, before looking at the notes scattered around them.

"Do you know anything about the Stone?" Al questioned and I grinned.

"Depends. How much do you guys know?"

* * *

><p>Before you ask, no, I did not tell them about the Human Sacrifices part. They needed to learn about that themselves. I did however help them decode some times. But one day, as I was approaching their room, I heard Ed shout:<p>

"To hell with it!" Ah. I guess he found out. I watched as Maria and Denny, the guards, rushed in to see what was wrong. I walked behind them, not in any hurry. If I knew Ed at all, then he would react exactly the same way I did when I found out. When I walked in, the first thing I noticed were the scattered papers and the brothers' weary bodies on the floor.

"What did you guys _do_ to this place?" Denny asked, concern lacing his voice. Maria on the other hand, was calm and reacted like she always did.

"Don't get angry because you can't crack it. Throwing things won't help." She reprimanded, but Ed shook his head slightly.

"We did crack it. We cracked the code and decrypted the notes." Al said forlornly. Poor boy. Even with his armour and mature personality, he still was only a 14 year old boy.

"Really?! You did?! But that's a good thing isn't it?" Denny asked, but Ed simply slammed his fist into the ground. Maria and Denny flinched slightly, but I kept my cool.

"There's nothing good about it Damnit! This is the Devil's research… It should have been destroyed. Dr Marcoh… was right. It's evil…" I watched Ed bury his face in his hands, body trembling in anger. Denny and Maria just looked confused.

"What's so evil about it?" Denny asked, to which Ed simply replied:

"The main ingredient for a Philosopher's Stone…" He began.

"Is human life. Just one Stone requires several Human Sacrifices." I finished, to which everyone turned to look at me. Maria and Denny gasped, covering their mouths, while Ed looked at me enraged.

"You knew. You knew and you didn't tell us." He said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I shrugged.

"If I had told you, what good would it have done? Your reaction would have been the same. Did you really think that such a miraculous Stone would come at a small price with no sacrifice? I've said it before and I'll say it again: You're a fool Elric." I turned to leave, but remembered something.

"I'll visit your hotel later. I have something important to show you." And with that I left.

* * *

><p>I strolled into the hotel lobby, my hood covering my hair and face, my umbrella sitting loosely in my hand.<p>

"Yes. They haven't been eating either." A familiar female voice says and I peek up from my sunglasses to notice Maria, Denny and… Major Armstrong. I watch as the Major turns slightly, hand touching his chin while deep in thought. I'm guessing Maria meant Ed and Al.

"The fatigue must be catching up to them. They seem to have devoted all their energy to those notes…" I hear him think aloud. I notice Maria and Denny turn away to whisper something in each other's ears. Of course though, with the Major's unnatural hearing, he turned around and asked:

"What was that?" I swear I can see sparkles floating around him.

"O-Oh! It was nothing sir!" I hear Denny and Maria say in unison. The Major isn't convinced, as he… flexes his muscles and shouts:

"Your behaviour is most suspicious!" I sweat-drop. I then watch as he proceeds to drag Maria and Denny to the Elric brothers' rooms, while they spill out everything about the Human Sacrifices. I follow them, while reaching into one of my coat pockets. Good, it's still there. Once we reach their room, the Major bangs loudly onto their door, while yelling loudly.

"Elric brothers! I know you're in their! Open up this is the Majooor!" He shouts and I can feel my eye twitch. Suddenly the door busts open and I can see the Major holding the… door handle…? Not only that, but Maria and Denny are both crying profusely. I'm guessing Major Armstrong scarred them for life, I would be after the way he threw them over his shoulders while rambling on about his family.

"I know what it said Edward Elric!" The Major roared while the brothers also began crying.

"How tragic! To think that the Philosopher's Stone is built upon such a terrible secret!" He bawled, and I watched Ed curl his lip and glare at Maria and Denny. They began spewing out apologies, before they finally noticed me.

"Sir! There's a suspicious person out here!" Denny yelled, but the Major went on about how shameless the Military was for doing such things. Ed however, recognized me.

"So, you did come. Kai." He snarled and Major Armstrong whipped around.

"Kai? Kai!" I watched him sprint up to me and give me a bone crushing hug which caused me to almost vomit my dinner.

"Oh! It's you Miss Kai!" Maria said and the Major dropped me.

"So I was right! You are a girl!" He announced, before whipping off my jacket, revealing my black tank-top. I could barely hold on to my sunglasses so that they aren't ripped off with the force.

"Yes! I am! Why the hell does everybody mistake me as a guy?!" I shouted annoyed. The Major just shrugged.

"Often the truth is crueller than we bargained for!" He said which causes me to stare in shock at him. Did he just… call…me ugly…? But for some reason, something in Ed clicks.

"The Truth! Do you remember what Dr. Marcoh said at the station? I didn't have a clue what he was talking about then but now… It's the same with alchemical notes… What you can see on the surface is only a portion of the truth. There's still more to find here. There has to be" Ed thinks out loud and I begin to slowly clap. Everyone turned to look at me in confusion, while Ed just glared.

"Well done Ed. I came to the same conclusion a couple of weeks ago. Which is why I ordered this from Musty." I dig into my coat pocket and pull out a rolled up piece of parchment. Walking over to the table, I lay it down and unroll it, so that everyone can see the beautifully detailed map Mustang sent me. Major Armstrong peered at it and sat down.

"Currently there are four operational alchemy laboratories in Central that have connections to the Government. We can narrow it down even further, Marcoh worked in the third laboratory, and we should start with that one. It's the most suspected." He pointed to the place where the laboratory was. I shook my head.

"No Major. Think about it for a second, isn't that too suspicious? If the Government really is producing Philosopher Stones, wouldn't they do it in a place where no-one would ever go?" I nod in the direction of a crossed out laboratory, laboratory #5.

"What was that one used for?" Ed asked.

"Previously, that building used to be the 5th Research Institute. It is currently only an unused deserted building however. Due to danger of collapsing, entrance is prohibited." Maria read out and Ed nodded.

"It's there." He said and I smirked.

"Huh? How can you be so sure that's it?" Denny asked which caused me to sigh.

"Denny, look closely. What's right next to the lab?" I asked.

"A prison. Why?" He answered and I face-palmed.

"Think you idiot! What is the main ingredient for the Philosopher's Stone?" I almost shouted.

"You said it needed live humans…" Realization slowly crawled onto his face.

"I think you got it now. There are plenty of prisoners that are to be executed in there." I said quietly. I noticed Maria's face go green. They continued to discuss it while I rolled up the map. Then I heard Major Armstrong speak.

"This has the potential to become a political nightmare before long. I'll look into what we talked about tonight. In the meantime officers, speak of this to no-one, got it?" He announced and I gave a tiny smirk. If he thought I wouldn't go into the Lab to look tonight, then he was even crazier than I thought.

"Sir!"

"And you Elric brothers behave yourself! I know you two boys, you were planning on sneaking into this building and taking a look around, weren't you! Admit it!" The Major yelled, while Ed and Al tried to prove themselves innocent.

"And you Kai… I don't know much about you, but you seem like a good person. Make sure _they_", he pointed to Ed and Al, "don't escape. Goodnight." And with that, Maria, Denny and the Major left.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up: The 5th Laboratory! <strong>


	9. The 5th Laboratory

Chapter 9: The 5th Laboratory

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're going now. Stay here and don't go after us. It could be dangerous." Ed tells me and I roll my eyes.<p>

"Since when were you so worried about me?" I asked playfully, which only got me a glare. Ed threw the rope out of the window and climbed not, not before sticking his tongue out at me though. I just flipped him the finger. Al sweat-dropped, but said good-bye to me and also clambered down. I waited for about 10 minutes, before climbing down myself. As if I was going to obey the Shorty! I pulled my hood over my head, and clutched my umbrella tightly. I couldn't see much, as the sunglasses did limit my vision. I didn't want to put on my normal glasses on, seeing as I would be running into the Elrics soon. I then noticed the familiar shine of blonde hair and grinned. So soon? Wow, I was getting quicker. I darted behind them, hiding every so often, until they finally reached a large building. I guessed it was the lab. I snuck slightly closer, just in time to hear the brothers debate a way to get up and over the large wall.

"They'd notice the light from the transmuted reaction." Al pointed out.

"Well, in that case…" I watched Ed climb onto one of Al's hands, who then flung him up high. Ed landed as gracefully as a cat on the wall. I gaped in amazement. I would have to beat that. I quickly ran to the nearest building, that wasn't in the view of the guard. I twirled my umbrella and it turned back into my staff. Pressing the Transmutation Circle I always used for air transport, I flung myself up and landed on the roof. There was a slight breeze. Perfect. Turning the staff back into an umbrella, I jumped off the building and floated into the compound, before ducking into the shadows. At the same time, Ed had just gotten Al over. I watched them run across the grass to the barricaded entrance. I noticed Ed point to an air vent, and saw Al hoist him up and into the air vent. Clever. I watched them exchange a couple of words, before Ed completely disappeared. I waited a couple of minutes, before running to the air vent and jumping up. I noticed Al watch me in awe, before saying:

"Kai?" I flashed him a grin, and wiggled inside the vent. Crawling along the tight and dusty space of the vent, I allowed myself to think for a bit. _'I haven't heard from Time in weeks… I wonder if there's something wrong…?'_ I then heard a shriek that sounded a lot like:

"OH NOOO! I JUST CALLED MYSELF A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" _'Good to know he's okay.' _I smiled and continued to crawl. After what seemed ages, I finally found an opening where I concluded that Ed had slipped through. Sure enough, I heard him.

"Not currently in use… Who are they trying to fool?" He muttered and I ducked down. He was right underneath me! I waited until he continued walking, before slipping down as well. Tip-toeing behind him, I followed Ed until we reached a giant room with a large Transmutation Circle in the middle.

"No…" I whispered. That was the circle I had recorded in my notes. The circle for a Philosopher's Stone.

"What is all this? I bet they used this to transmute a Philosopher's Stone." Ed smirked and I smiled. He certainly was quick to catch on. I dashed behind a pillar and decided to wait and see what would happen. Suddenly another voice rang out of the shadows.

"Yes, you are right. I don't know who you are kid, but you figured out a lot just by looking at a Transmutation Circle." It said and I nodded. '_Exactly my thoughts.'_

"I'm just good like that, who are you pal?" Ed asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. A suit of armour emerged from the shadows and I knew. It was a soul bound piece of armour. While I was analysing him, the suit of armour had walked closer to Ed. Suddenly I heard Ed raise his voice:

"You try not to take it personally when this _boy_ kicks your ass!" A clap sounded and I saw Ed transmute a blade on his automail. Nice.

"You're an alchemist are you?" The suit of armour asked, before suddenly appearing before Ed. I had to stop myself from flinching. That was definitely no normal suit of armour. _'Time… where are you when I need you…?' _I grimaced, but didn't emerge. I was curious, despite my current fear, of Ed's skills. I observed the fight with interest, Ed was extremely good. But so was the armour. They stopped and Ed shouted with a large smirk on his face:

"My, my, what's this? I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say your hollow inside!"

"You're a perceptive one." The suit of armour replied. They exchanged a few words, though they were not friendly. More mocking.

"..I was known as Slicer…" I tuned in and out of the conversation, I was more interested in the circle on the floor. _'The blood is enough proof that humans were killed here. Prisoners? Yes, definitely. I saw some chains and one or two cells in the hallway...' _There was a gasping noise that caused me to refocus my attention on Ed. '_Uh-oh…' _He was sitting against one of the pillars, bloody and bruised and… about to be stabbed by Slicer's blade. Ignoring my own advice of staying hidden, I leapt out and blocked the incoming attack with my staff, throwing Slicer's sword to the ground.

"K-Kai…?!" Ed gasped and I smirked.

"Heh, you said your sword could cut through flesh and steel… How about wood?" I asked which caused Slicer to growl.

"Hmph, it looks like there was a rat hidden in here all the time… But no matter, I can dispose of the two of you." He said and I grinned.

"Sorry mister, but you'll have a reaaaaally hard time killing me. Like, it's almost impossible." I jeered and Slicer picked up his sword and ran at me. I easily dodged, before banging the staff against the now headless body. I then twirled around and my hood fell off, revealing my crimson hair.

"Well, well, you're quite quick for a little boy…" Slicer said and I narrowed my eyes in anger. He rushed at me again, but I smashed his sword out of his hands, before slamming my staff into his body. It shattered like glass.

"How many times?! I'M A GIRL. NOT A BOY." I pronounced each word with frustration, which simply caused Slicer's head to laugh.

"Well then, little girl, you truly have defeated me. Go on, get it over with." Slicer chuckled, but I shook my head. I walked over to where his head was sitting and picked it up.

"Nah, I'm not a murderer, even if you are one. I prefer not to kill other human beings." I said, and Slicer laughed again.

"Really? Can you even call me and my brother human anymore?!" He demanded and I shrugged.

"I see you as human. Ed's brother is the same as you two, and I don't treat him any differently. Just because you don't have a body, doesn't mean you don't have a soul." I explained and Slicer gave a sigh.

"Very well, I will tell you everything. I'll tell you who made the Philosopher's Stone." Slicer said and I nodded. Suddenly, a clicking sound was made, like someone walking in high-heels toward us. I felt something flicker inside me, and then:

_"__SHIT. SHITSHITSHIT. Kai, we have to go. Like now. I've been through everything and I know what's going on. We aren't dealing with normal human beings. We're dealing with fucking Homunculi here. And- Fuck. One's coming. Kai, get Ed and Al and get your skinny ass out of here. Homunculi are no match for-" _Time said, but was quickly cut off by a piercing pain in my neck. I felt something warm and sticky flow out and I slowly lifted my hand up. _Blood. _I gave a small gurgle and felt the same substance flow out of my mouth.

"Kai…? Kai!" Ed shouted. '_Crap, I forgot about him. It's too late though.' _

"Time, p-play de-dead. I'll see you s-soon." I whispered hoarsely. The last thing I heard was Ed screaming my name and the mocking voice of a female Homunculus. Then I felt my soul being pulled back into the familiar domain of The Truth.

* * *

><p>"Kai..? Kai!" Ed shouted, distress clear in his voice. All he could hear was a gurgle and she then fell to her knees. <em>'What-What happened-'<em> He wondered, but his thoughts were cut off when her body sacked to the floor, blood pouring out of her neck. Ed felt his eyes widen in shock. Something long and black retracted from Kai's corpse but it pulled Slicer's head towards the one responsible. Ed could only watch in horror.

"My, that was a close call. Number 48 you should know better than to talk about things that don't concern you. And that girl too. Father felt too threatened by her, plus she knew far too much." A female voice said. Ed slowly looked up and saw a curvaceous woman with a strange tattoo on her neck… and long spiky finger nails with blood dripping down them. Kai's blood. Ed felt the urge to vomit.

"Well well, would you look at that? What's the Fullmetal pipsqueak doing here? Oh and the Wandering Alchemist too! Ah, but she's dead now. How sad!" Another voice said, male this time, and Ed watched a pale thin man (at least he thought it was a man) walk out, with spiky black hair. It reminded Ed of a pineapple for some reason.

"Such troublesome kids. How did you two find out about this place?" The woman asked, and suddenly the blood seal on Slicer's head cracked open.

"Brother, brother, BROTHER!" The body part of him shouted in agony, but the man simply walked over and begun stabbing Slicer's own sword in the blood seal on his body.

"Quit your pathetic blubbering you idiot! Why can't you die quietly like Miss Crimson over there! You were trying to kill one of our most important sacrifices! Do you understand me?! You could have messed up the entire _plan_! What would we have done then?! HUH?!" He shouted, continuing to stab Slicer's second blood seal. The suit of armour stopped struggling and also went limp. He wasn't groaning anymore either. Ed gritted his teeth in anger and disgust, and the man began to approach him, the resting against his shoulder. The woman also walked forward to stand next to her partner. Ed noticed the same tattoo on the man's thigh, but he wasn't interested in that at the moment.

"Tell me who you people are. What plan are you talking about? And why did you kill Kai?! She was innocent and had nothing to do with us!" Ed snarled, his voice rising slowly. He tried to get up, despite the violent pain in his body.

"Heh, we had to kill little Miss Crimson over there because she was too strong. And far too clever for our own liking. Why, was she someone _special _to you? Ooh, maybe a lover?!" The man mocked, bringing his face closer to Ed's. Ed growled at him, which made the man chuckle.

"Oh my, the pipsqueak is rearing to go; I think I made it angry!" The man jeered.

"Don't call me pipsqueak again." Ed spat out.

"Then what would you prefer, eh pipsqueak?" Suddenly Ed's leg shot out, trying to hit the man in his face.

"Woah now! There's no need to fight here! Someone might get hurt ya know!" The man said, to which Ed clapped his hand to create a transmutation.

"This is a fight you started! So come on! How about I slaughter you like you did to _her_?!" He screamed, but a clanging noise stopped him from advancing any further. He felt his automail arm go limp.

"Technical difficulties?" The woman asked, unamused. Ed just gave a cry of anger and surprise.

"Lucky me!" The man shouted and rushed to Edward. The man placed his hand on Ed's head, before kneeing him in the stomach. Ed gurgled in pain, while the man held him up by his braid.

"You're fortunate your arm's broken. If not for that, you wouldn't be getting off so easily." The man dropped Ed on the floor, before turning around to join the woman again.

"Listen to me well boy. Don't ever forget this; always remember we allowed you to live. Her death was just a tiny example of what we can do, as well as a warning to both you and your brother." The woman said, before continuing. "We can't have him poking around this place again, it's too dangerous. It'll have to go. Blow it up."

"What about the girl?"

"Leave her. She's of no use anymore."

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's up Truth?" I asked cheerfully, to the white body that was sitting next to me. Over the years, I had gotten pretty friendly with the Truth. Yes, I know it sounds insane, but it's true.<p>

"Ah, not much, not much. The usual, you know, collecting souls, making people's lives unfortunate if they've been stupid enough to commit the taboo." He said and I nodded.

"So pretty much the same as always?"

"Yup." We didn't talk much more after that, other than me asking if Truth had any tea or biscuits, to which Truth replied that it wasn't necessary to eat in here.

"Truth?"

"Yes?"

"I'm bored."

"At least you don't spend your entire life in here."

"Good point."

(line)

The building was exploding. That was all Al could register.

"Al! Get away or you'll be caught up in it too!" Maria Ross shouted.

"But my brother and Kai are still in the building!" Al replied in horror.

"WHAT?! Ed and Kai are in there?!" Maria shouted.

"Brother! Kai! Brother!" Al shouted, trying to get closer. Maria stopped him though.

"Al! I know you're worried, but we have to take cover!" She yelled.

"But Ed…!" They were stopped by a huge 'boom' and a sudden cloud of dust and smoke appeared. Once it cleared, Al could make out a figure walking closer to them. And on its shoulder… an unconscious Ed. Al immediately felt relieved, but he noticed someone was missing. '_Where's Kai?' _He wondered.

"There you are! I've brought a little present for you!" The man shouted, before laying Ed next to Al.

"Brother!" The man grinned at Al, saying: "His life's not in danger, but he has lost a lot of blood so you might want to get him to a hospital as soon as you can. Also, you really should keep a better eye on him, stop him from taking these crazy risks. He's a precious resource."

"B-But who are you?" Maria asked, but was quickly cut off by Denny shouting that they had to go.

"Okay! Mister, you should go to-" But the man was gone.

"But what about Kai!" Al asked, but Maria shook her head.

"I'm sorry Al. We'll send someone to look for her. Who knows, maybe she got out safely?" Her tone wasn't very convincing, but it was the only hope Al could cling on to.

"Okay..."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: When Time is controlling Kai's body, and it's in 3****rd**** person, I'll describe Time as 'she'. Just so you know.)**

"Fucking Homunculi… First they try to kill my vessel, and then they blow it up on me? Oh, those shitheads will regret messing with me…" Time muttered angrily, while digging out of the ruins of the lab. When Time was in charge of Kai's body, then several changes happened. One was that she had super strength, could not be killed and excellent regenerative abilities. The down side?

"I still don't understand why the bloody hell I have fangs and pointy ears. I'm not a fucking vampire. Not only that, but I can't use alchemy, Damnit!" Time continued to complain, until she finally reached outside.

"Phew, finally. I suppose I should go undercover… but if I remember correctly, Maes Hughes' Hourglass was running low… ARGH! These fucking Homunculi have screwed shit up! I wonder if I should tell Kai about Maes though… Yeah, I should." She thought to herself. '_Should I call Kai back yet? Probably. Ah well, let me get to a secluded place, and I'll get her out of Time's domain. She's probably bored out of her mind up there.'_

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it, The 5th Laboratory! Oh and please tell me if I should save Hughes or not. I am leaning towards saving him, but it's all up to you, my dear readers. Should Kai pretend she never died and go with Ed and Al to Dublith? Or should she stay undercover in Central and save Hughes? Please PM me your choice andor write your answer as a review! I'm begging you, please tell me your preference for it!  
><strong>

**Love from,**

**KitKatmunch**


	10. Operation: Save Maes!

Chapter 10: Operation: Save Maes!

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_So simply put: You fucked up."_ Time explained to me what had happened in the lab, while I chuckled nervously. We were in an empty park, and I was sitting on a bench.

"Uh, I guess?" I replied, which made Time roll its eyes.

_"__Yeah. Also, remember what I told you in the lab? About the Homunculi?" _

"Yes, I remember. Man… If I remember correctly, then they're artificial humans right? But why would they be in the 5th laboratory…?" I wondered aloud, to which Time nodded grimly.

_"__Kai… I think…No, I am absolutely sure that the government is involved with this. After all, it was kinda obvious that those two Homunculi were sent to protect the 5__th__ lab. This means that they were creating Philosopher's Stones." _Time explained. I nodded, thinking about my own conclusion. Then I got it.

"Oh god. That means that… if the military is involved… It isn't unlikely that Fuehrer Bradley and the higher-ups of the military have something to do with it." Oh god. If that was true, then the entire country could be in danger.

_"__I'm not sure about Bradley, but definitely the higher-ups. It would make sense, after all, they have enough power to close down a lab and still send guards to watch it." _Time explained and I nodded.

"I suppose. But nothing is sure yet. We should get some concrete evidence before we start pointing fingers at people."

_"__Agreed. By the way, Kai… I'm afraid that… Maes' Hourglass is almost empty." _I froze.

"What? No, that can't be right. He's not sick, or injured, so why would-" Shit.

"He's gonna be murdered isn't he?" I asked slowly.

_"__I'm sorry." _I gave a hoarse laugh.

"Heh, if you think I'm going to let him die, then you've got another one coming. Time, how long?" I asked. I was not going to let him die. I would not let the man I thought of as my father get slaughtered.

_"__I understand Kai. But you do know that it might not-"_

"I don't care!" I shouted, standing up but I then sighed.

"Sorry for snapping like that. It's just… Think of Gracia and little Elicia. I can't, no; I won't let Elicia grow up fatherless. She doesn't deserve that. Neither does Gracia." Sitting back down, I mused over possibilities to save Maes.

_"__Don't worry about it. If I'm correct… He has two days. Just one second… I can feel a wound in my chest… A bullet… He'll be shot… A payphone. I can see a payphone and… A Homunculus pretending to be Maria Ross, before... turning into… Gracia. Its night, and… I see a military building." _I could hear the strain in Time's voice.

"Thank you. By the way… If Ed saw me dying, then he'll think I'm dead… Shit. Time, we're gonna have stay low for a while. I'm gonna change my hair colour." I muttered and I felt Time nod.

_"__That's a good idea." _

"Oh and do you by any chance know how to make a fake dead body?"

* * *

><p>Maes was getting worried. It had been a day since he and Gracia had last seen Kai and there was no news on her what so ever.<p>

"Maybe Ed will know something… I should go visit him anyway." He muttered to himself, before looking for the two guards who had normally stood outside Ed's room.

"Ah there!" Without a second glance at the two tired guards, Maes burst and in and shouted: "Yo Ed my boy! Is it true you brought a pretty blonde girl into your room to service you? And here I thought you had a thing for Kai!" Ed fell off the bed while the blonde girl in his room just looked confused.

"Wait, isn't Kai a bo- Oh my gosh, Ed I never knew you swung that way! It does kinda explain your lack of interest in girls though…" The girl said and Ed shot up.

"I'm not gay! Kai's a girl! And Winry's my automail mechanic! That's all nothing more! And why would I have a thing for Kai?!" He shouted. Winry gaped in shock.

"Kai's a girl?!" Maes nodded, before putting his hand under his chin and thought about it.

"Oh, I see, not only have you seduced your mechanic, your also going to go after Kai. Ah, you must want a harem!" He said thoughtfully. Ed just screamed angrily.

"That is not what I said at all! Were you even listening to me?!" Maes however ignored Ed's outburst and rushed over to the girl he called Winry.

"Maes Hughes, I'm pleased to meet you young lady!" He shook her hand vigorously, while the girl just smiled.

"You too, I'm Winry Rockbell." She introduced herself.

"Nice to see you Hughes, but don't you have work to do?" Ed asked, to which Maes just shook his head.

"Nope! It's all under control! And anyway, I wanted to ask you about Kai. Ever since you landed in the hospital, she's been missing. Do you have any idea where she went?" He asked. Ed looked down and Maes noticed him clench his fist.

"Hughes… While we were in the lab… Kai… Kai got stabbed in the neck. It was almost an instant death. I-I'm sorry." Ed whispered. Maes stared at Ed in horror.

"No… T-That can't be right…" Suddenly a loud crash was heard and everyone looked to the doorway.

"W-Wait… Kai's… dead?! M-My teacher is dead?!" Standing in the doorway was Patrick, his eyes wide and hands trembling. On the floor was a mug and a brown liquid seeped onto the floor.

"Patrick? What are you doing here?" Ed asked quietly. Patrick shook his head.

"Never mind that, what the hell happened?! What do you mean Kai's dead?! Yo-You're just joking right?! My te-teacher isn't stupid enough to-to get stabbed by some fucking thug!" He shouted. Ed just looked down.

"She wasn't killed by some thug. I'm pretty sure the-the _thing_ that stabbed her wasn't human." He spat out. Pat fell to the floor, not minding that his trousers were getting stained. Winry had rushed over to him and was hugging him.

"Wow… A-Are you sure Ed? Di-Did you really see her die? She's like a second d-daughter to me." Maes was a mess. He really did adore Kai, and was serious when he said he saw her as his daughter. In fact, he and Gracia had tried several times to try and adopt her, but she always refused, saying she didn't want to burden them. Maes dropped to the ground as well. How would he explain this to Gracia? And Elicia… It was her birthday today… He buried his face into his hands.

"I'm sorry Hughes. I-I know you saw her as your daughter…" Ed trailed off, and looked away. Winry and the guy everyone called Pat stood back up.

"Ed… I'll see you tomorrow. I have to try and find some place to stay tonight... And Pat, well pat's a mess right now. I should keep an eye on him." Winry said and shouldered her tools, but Maes stopped them.

"Wait. You two can stay at my place. It's better to mourn together than to mourn alone." He said. Winry looked at him and nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Come on, my wife and daughter would be delighted to have you!" He plastered on a small smile, but anyone could see the hurt in his eyes and his trembling lip. Even though Maes and Gracia had only known Kai for two years… she was still extremely precious to them. The shock was huge for him and Maes had no idea how Gracia and Elicia would react.

"Let's go. Bye Ed, I'll visit again tomorrow!" He said and began to drag Pat and Winry off.

* * *

><p>After Elicia's birthday party, Winry sat Patrick down so that they could talk. He had barely said a word the entire evening, only the occasional 'yes' and 'no'. From the next room they could hear Maes' hushed whispers and Gracia's sobs. Winry was surprised at their hospitality, despite having just lost a daughter. Or almost daughter. Pat on the other hand, still looked distraught.<p>

"Pat. We need to talk." Winry began, approaching the grief-stricken teenager.

"What is there to talk about? Kai's dead. That's all there is to it." He said limply. It hurt Winry's heart to hear how broken Pat sounded.

"It's better to talk about it. Like that we can all grieve together." She said, to which Pat shook his head.

"What good would it do? You didn't know her. Hell, you only met her once. I've known her for a year and I saw, no, I still see her as a younger sister, even if she was my teacher. It's- It's just so unfair Winry." He turned his head to look at her. Winry nodded her head to tell him to continue. Pat lowered his head and began to talk.

"Even though I spent almost a year with her, I knew very little about her. Whenever I asked about her family or friends she would simply say gone. But one day she talked a bit more. Kai was an orphan, but she didn't mind. She had told me that she had three very good friends… but something happened and two of those friends then began to shun her. It broke her heart, but she continued to love them. The other friend tried her best to get the two friends to forgive Kai, but they refused. The two friends then left for a very long time. Kai then also left her town, due to something happening that caused her to leave. She was very vague when she told me this story, but I could understand most of it." He retold, while Winry furrowed her eyebrows. Why did that story sound so familiar? It sounded almost identical to the story of Karolina, except… She died.

"I also had a friend who had a similar story." Winry said.

"Karolina?"

"Yeah."

"…Do you miss her?" Pat asked, slightly curious.

"Every day. She was also like a sister to me and Al. I'm still convinced that Ed had a crush on her though." Winry chuckled slightly. Pat smiled. Despite Kai's death, talking with Winry made him feel better. There was something about her optimism that appealed to him. Not only that, but she was incredibly beautiful… '_Patrick Ruggenschwarz, what the hell are you thinking?!' _He shook his head quickly.

"Um, are you okay Pat?" Winry asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm a lot better. Thank you. You were right, it does feel better to talk about it and share the grief." Patrick gave a small smile, which Winry returned.

* * *

><p>The two days I had to wait went by quickly, seeing as I had to dye my hair a different (and normal) colour as well as find ingredients to create a fake corpse. It was a very tedious and delicate process, as I had to make the corpse look exactly like Maes. Not only that, but I had to arrange the inner body parts to match a human's which meant I had to go to the butchers. I'll skip the details, so long story short: my hands will smell like meat for the next 3 days. But it was worth it; I had a fake corpse that looked exactly like Maes and if a doctor examined it, he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a real corpse and the fake one. So when the fateful day finally came… I was prepared. I had checked each military building and found only one that had a public payphone outside. Not only that, but there were bushes and trees that I could hide in. So I went there in the evening and waited. And waited. And waited. Until finally, I saw Maes limping to the payphone. His shoulder was bleeding profusely and I wanted nothing more but to jump out and help him.<p>

_"__Not yet Kai. Not until the Homunculus comes by. I'll warn you when I sense him." _Time said and I wrinkled my forehead.

"Okay." I continued to watch the man I saw as a father dialling a number and speaking angrily into the phone.

_"__I sense him!" _Time shouted and I nodded. Then I saw Maria Ross step out, a gun in her hand.

"Hehe, acting as Maria Ross eh? Good one." I muttered under my breath. I observed the two conversing, before the person pretending to be Maria Ross touched the place under his eye. Suddenly a mole appeared.

"He forgot to add the mole!" I whispered and I felt Time nod. I then watched Maes get his knife out, but Maria Ross had turned into Gracia. The gun still pointing at Maes. He hesitated, but Time didn't.

_"__Time Halt._" Time whispered and everything froze. Except me, I could still move.

_"__Grab the fake corpse and replace Maes with it! He'll shoot the corpse thinking its Maes! After you place the corpse, grab Maes and get the hell out of here!" _Time commanded and I nodded. I leapt out of the trees and grabbed Maes. He was heavy, but I still managed to drag him away. There was a small puddle of blood where he had stood before, so I placed the fake Maes in the puddle. I then punctured the same spot where the real Maes had his wounds. I was satisfied and ran away, Maes on my back.

_"__Time Resume." _ Time whispered and I felt Maes move and fall off. I heard a gunshot in the distance and I assumed that the Homunculus had shot the fake corpse.

"Maes!" I whispered and pushed my hand against his mouth so that he wouldn't try to talk. I ripped off my sunglasses and stared him in the eye. His eyes widened in realization and I put a finger to my lips.

"We have to be quiet. The Homunculus thinks you're dead, but I managed to stop that." I whispered to him and he nodded. I pulled him up and helped him walk.

"But how? Ed said you died!" Maes murmured and I grimaced.

"I'll explain everything to you once we get somewhere safe. I'm afraid you can't go home just yet." I whispered and Maes stared at me in shock.

"Why?! I need to make sure Gracia and Elicia-"I cut him off.

"Maes. They're fine. Trust me; the Homunculi are only after you. You know too much."

"Homunculi?" He asked in confusion and I nodded glumly.

"Yeah. As I said, I'll explain everything once we get to the slums."

"The slums?" He repeated.

"Well I've had to live somewhere, eh? Plus, the Homunculi also think I'm dead. I'm staying with a couple of Ishbalen refugees. They were kind enough to take me in, but be warned, Scar is there too. However, it's the only place we can get you fixed without raising too much suspicion." I explained, to which Maes nodded.

"Good. Now let's keep on going."

* * *

><p>I refused to explain anything until Maes was properly fixed up. The Ishbalans were a bit scared of him, but after I reassured them that he was hurt and that he wouldn't even hurt a fly, they reluctantly agreed to help him. While they were fixing Maes up, I decided to go and check on Scar. He had woken up a day ago, but didn't recognize me as the person who had helped the Elric Brothers a while ago.<p>

"Who are you? What is an Amestrian doing here?" He demanded and I raised my hands as a peace sign.

"Hey, don't worry. I personally find what they did to Ishbal disgusting, but if you dwell in the past then you can't focus on the future. That's what I believe at least." I said, while leaning down to inspect his wounds. I hadn't really helped to heal him, but I was interested in his tattoos.

"Those are no ordinary tattoos am I right? Oh! Not only Alchemy, but also Alkahestry… Scar, this is amazing." I grabbed his arm and studied the symbols decorating his arm. Scar tried to rip his arm away, but I held my grip on his arm.

"Ahhh, I recognize these Transmutation Circles… But they are incomplete. You destroy things rather than create them." I muttered, but Scar just glared at me.

"What is it to you?" He grunted and I shrugged.

"I just find it a shame that's all. I mean, I know that you Ishbalans don't like alchemy, and I actually respect that, but I can't help but wonder… If it's against God, why were we gifted it in the first place? Not only that, but you are killing people who are also a part of God's creation. So isn't what you're doing pointless? Sorry to say…" I explained my theory. By this time, several Ishbalans had gathered around the tent and listened attentively.

"You respect our religion?" Someone asked and I gave them a thumbs up.

"Of course I do! Just because I'm an alchemist, doesn't mean I don't believe in God. In fact, I believe in him quite a lot…" I trailed off as I remembered Truth. Despite what he says, I really can't see him as God. I heard several gasps.

"Really? You-You're not pulling our legs?" Another Ishbalan asked and I grinned.

"I personally don't see any gain in lying. Not only that, but isn't it only right for someone to respect another person's beliefs? You see, while you believe in Ishbala, we alchemists believe in… well, alchemy. But we also believe in the Truth. Or some people do at least." I smiled at them kindly, before letting go of Scar's arm and standing back up. He was staring at me, and I could see surprise and… respect in his eyes. I grinned at him. Then I noticed realization in his eyes.

"You're that boy. The one who continued to call me Sunglasses." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I nodded.

"Bingo. But I'm a girl. You can call me Kai- No. Call me Karolina. Or Lina. Whichever one you prefer."

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that your real name isn't Kai Anilorak, but Karolina Paulker? And that you have… a second soul that is <em>the <em>Time?" Maes asked after my explanation and I nodded.

"Yeah. I've had Time ever since I could remember. Not only that, but if I die… Time takes over until my soul has recovered. Then I take control again." I said. Maes sighed and scratched his chin.

"It's a lot of information to process. But it explains why you're alive and not buried under the rubble of lab 5." He muttered, to which I smiled weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it! As the majority of you voted Save Hughes! I chose to save him. This chapter is episode 9 and 10 of the anime (Brotherhood). Sorry about the quality of it, I'm quite loaded with lots of personal problems. Hopefully I can update tomorrow, but no promises. Especially since I have to go to my Godfather's wedding. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading it!<strong>

**Love from,**

**KitKatmunch**


	11. Flashbacks and Akio Harnet

Chapter 11: Flashbacks and Akio Harnet

"What?" Maes looked shocked. I gulped, but I refused to relent.

"I can't let you see Gracia, Elicia or anyone for that matter. Maes, if you want to keep your family safe, then you'll understand why you have to do this. Plus, it will also keep you safe. Please. Leave the country." I said, clenching my fists. Maes just continued to stare at me like I was mad. Maybe I was. But this was for the best. I couldn't afford to lose Maes to the Homunculi. I refused to. Finally Maes spoke again.

"Why? Why can't I Kai? Sorry, I mean Karolina." He said and I noticed his hands shaking. Another part of my heart broke, and one side of me wanted to let him go see his family. But no. I couldn't.

"Because you're dead. If the Homunculi found out about you surviving, well. Let's say you wouldn't be living much longer anymore. And anyway, imagine how heart-broken Elicia and Gracia would be if they found out you were really dead. It would kill them, and it would hurt me too. Until this situation is sorted, I need you to leave the country. Leave no evidence behind. Choose a new name." I explained, refusing to meet his eyes. I heard Maes sigh.

"Fine. But only if I can ask you a question." I looked up slightly and nodded.

"Why do you sound as if you've done this before?" I froze. Shit. Shit. Shit. I had hoped he wouldn't notice, but obviously I was an idiot for thinking so. And yes, I did not tell him about whom I really was. He didn't know that I was Ed and Al's childhood friend. Nor did he know that they thought I was dead.

"I mean, you do have a fake name after all. What happened for you to hide all of this?" He asked again. And I did couldn't hold it in anymore. I was sick and tired of keeping my real identity hidden from everyone I knew. I was lying to them. My name was fake. My identity was fake. Hell, even my appearance was fake.

"My name is Karolina Lene Paulker, and… and I am Ed, Al and Winry's childhood friend. I-I… was crushed in a rockslide at the age of 12. A few months after Ed got his State Certification. That was when I met Truth and Time's real form. I used to have silver hair, but it was… it was dyed red by my blood." I whispered, sitting down slowly. I didn't look at Maes.

"Does it hurt? Does it hurt to have to pretend?" He asked. I nodded, before looking up and giving a small smile.

"Yes, but unlike me, you can eventually reveal you are actually alive. I cannot do that. I've gone too far for that."

* * *

><p>"Time?" I asked. I had already left the tent where Maes was resting. I hadn't heard anything from Time while we were chatting.<p>

_"__I've got it!" _I gave a small scream at Time's sudden outburst. Several Ishbalans stared at me in confusion, before shrugging and continuing their work. I sighed, before concentrating back on Time.

"What have you got?"

_"__Kai, do you remember our time in Dublith? With-" _

"No." I said, gritting my teeth. I would die before I went to that bastard for help!

_"__Kai, he's our only-"_

"I said no. I will not visit that asshole! I don't care if he's the only one with information! I will _not _visit him!" I shouted in anger, ignored the looks I was getting.

_"__Kai, he's our only hope. We know he doesn't work with the other Homunculi. And don't forget who lives in the South! You could visit your Teacher! It would be a double win!" _Time explained, trying to persuade me. I must say, I did waver when Time mentioned Teacher.

"But… ARGH Fine! But if he tries to get me to join his little crew again or grabs my butt, I will not hesitate to kill him." I muttered darkly. I heard Time chuckle.

_"__Good luck with that. And he'll want a high price for the information. He's not called Greed for nothing."_

"Bah. Homunculus my ass, he's worse than my teacher! And he even admits to being a pervert!" I growled.

_"__Stop complaining and go get a fucking ticket." _Time said and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but what about Maes?" I asked and I heard Time sigh.

_"__I'll deal with him. Do Soul Split and then paste my soul to that empty armour over there. I should be able to stay in the body long enough to lead him out of the country." _

"Will it work? And are you sure you'll have enough time?"

_"__Clue's in the name darling. Now go get the fucking ticket." _

* * *

><p>After much persuading and some shouting, I finally managed to send Time and Maes off. He wasn't very happy about having to deal with Time at first, but eventually agreed to leave the country. I could only manage to persuade him with Gracia's, Elicia's and my own safety. A day later they took the train to the East, while I boarded my own train. And headed South. I must say, the train ride was long and painful, but I could mostly ignore the pain, due to the many thoughts swirling in my mind. I was worried about Maes. And surprisingly, I was also worried about Time. It felt wrong not having Time's constant nagging and swearing echoing in my head. It also felt wrong not having Time's guidance and Time's rare reassurances. I would never admit it out loud, but I missed Time. When Time was trying to think about all of the Homunculi problems and was silent, I also missed Time, but not as much. I could still feel Time's presence, however faint it was. But right now… I felt like a child whose mother had left them alone. Confused, scared and worried. But that wasn't what I was most worried about. No, I was extremely concerned about Ed and Al.<p>

They were looking for the Philosopher's Stone and had no idea about the Homunculi. Hell, I didn't even know if they were dead or alive anymore. Maes had told me that Ed and Al had survived Lab 5, but not without injuries. Winry had to go and patch Ed up, but what really scared me was the fact that Pat had been with her. And had found out about my 'death'. I knew Pat loved me like a little sister and that the news of my 'death' would have definitely shaken him up. I hated it. I desperately wanted to run out and head back to Central. I wanted to hug him, Ed, Al and Winry. I wanted to tell them I was alive. But most of all, I wanted to tell them I was Karolina. I was sick of hiding things. The look on Ed's face when he found out about Karolina's death still haunted me. And it tormented me all the way until I fell asleep.

[Flashback]

The 5 year old toddled over to her other 5 year old friend, who was grinning at her.

"You ready?" He asked and she nodded. They both grabbed a piece of chalk and began to draw a transmutation circle. Once it was completed, they both activated it. Suddenly a small stone bird shot out from the boy's transmutation circle.

"Ha! I have a toy bird! What do you have Lina?" He asked and the girl smiled.

"Figurines." She pointed at the four small stone figures in the middle of the circle. When the boy looked closer, he noticed that it was him, his brother, Winry and Lina.

"Argh! Fine, you win this time!" He shouted angrily, while the girl just giggled.

"Aw, come on Ed, don't be so angry. But you should admit already, I'm better at alchemy than you are!" Lina said, while Ed just growled.

"Shut up! At least I don't look like a boy!" He yelled, while the girl sneered angrily at him.

"So?! At least I'm not a shorty with a tiny fuse!" She retorted.

"YOU'RE SMALLER THAN ME!" Ed yelled, and Lina grinned.

"Brother? Lina? What's going on?" Another boy popped his head around the door and the two bickering five year olds turned to look at the boy.

"She called me short!"

"He called me a boy!" They both shouted at the same time and the younger boy just sighed.

"Honestly, what is it with you two?" He asked before looking at Lina, whose eyes had suddenly become empty.

"Lina?" Ed asked confused, before walking over to her and shaking the girl.

"Lina!" He shouted and felt the girl flinch.

"Huh? Ed, why are you shaking me?" She asked in confusion. She had just been talking to Courgette.

"Idiot! I was talking to you!" Ed yelled, while Al looked at her worriedly.

"Lina, your eyes got this weird empty look again… Maybe you should ask Winry's parents for help…" Al suggested, but Lina shook her head.

"I was just talking to Courgie! Don't worry!" She said.

"Karolina! Moira is here to pick you up!" Trisha Elric shouted, to which Lina shouted: "Okay!" She turned back to the two brothers, who were still looking at her.

"I have to go back to the Orphanage, but I'll come over tomorrow again! And stop worrying, please? I'm fine!" Lina grinned at them, before turning around and going down the stairs. The girl went down and turned to say goodbye to Trisha Elric, but she stopped in her tracks.

"Hmm? Lina are you okay?" The kind woman asked, but Lina took a step backwards.

"No… It can't be…" She whispered. Trisha looked at the girl anxiously.

"Lina? Lina, what's wrong?" She asked, rushing over to the girl and holding her shoulders.

"Y-Your hourglass… It's almost empty… Yo-You're going to d-die soon…" Lina stuttered, and Trisha looked at her shocked. From the doorway, one of the workers at the Orphanage was waiting impatiently.

"Karolina! It's time to go! You can visit your friends tomorrow!" Moira shouted and Lina rushed over.

"I'm sorry Moira. We can go now." Lina said, looking one last time at Trisha Elric, whose eyes were wide open. '_I have to tell Ed and Al tomorrow!' _Lina thought determined.

0o0o0o0o0

"What?" Ed stared at the smaller girl who was nodding her head sadly.

"I saw her hourglass… it was almost empty. Ed, Al, Trisha is going to die soon." She lowered her head, but she was pushed to the ground by Ed.

"Brother!" Al yelled but Ed shook his head. Lina clutched her now bleeding knee, while looking at Ed in surprise.

"Shut up! You're lying! Everything you say is a lie! Mom isn't going to die, I bet you're just jealous that we have a mom and you don't!" He roared. Lina flinched, before scrambling to get up.

"I'm not! I'm not lying!" She wailed, trying to convince her friend. "Al, you believe me right?" She asked, turning to the younger Elric.

"Umm… I'm sorry Lina, but Ed's right. M-Maybe you should leave." He stuttered. Lina couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, leave! And never come back you liar!" Ed yelled. Lina felt as if someone had hit her.

"FINE! I DON'T CARE!" She screamed, before running out crying. Lina decided to tell Winry, she would definitely understand.

"Lina… That wasn't very nice of you… Auntie Trisha is fine!" Winry said.

"But, but I saw it! I swear!" Lina cried out, but Winry shook her head.

"Are you sure? And anyway, if you can see hourglasses why can't we?" She asked. Lina took a step back.

"I-I don't know…" And with that she whirled around and left the Rockbell's house. Winry called after her, but Lina ignored her. She refused to go back to the Rockbell's or the Elric's house. A day later Trisha Elric grew gravely ill. And barely three days later, she died. Lina attended the funeral, but she didn't look the brothers in the eye. They just stared at the coffin being lowered into the grave. Lina stayed there, even after everyone other than the Elric's had left.

"Why? Why didn't you try to stop it?" Ed spoke up. Lina turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I-It's all your fault! If you tried to stop it, then maybe mom would still be alive! Either that or you're a witch! You cursed mom to die, didn't you?!" He shouted. Lina flinched.

"You don't deserve to be here! You're not our friend!" He screamed. Al just watched the scene with blank eyes.

"…Okay." Lina whispered. She turned around and left.

0o0o0o0o0

For five years, none of them spoke with each other. Lina never exchanged one word with Ed, Al or even Winry. She became secluded and made little to no friends. Over the span of five years she had become an exceptionally pretty ten year old. Her golden eyes had become brighter and her white hair had turned a beautiful silver. Many boys had a crush on her, but never talked to her. If one of them tried talking to them, she would simply shrug and walk away. Most of the girls disliked her. They thought that Lina was a nutcase. Because of that she was often bullied. But Lina didn't really care anymore. She didn't care that Ed and Al had left to Dublith to train their alchemy. She herself was becoming an extremely good alchemist. For a while, she felt numb and as if Courgie was the only person who really understood her. Many people thought she was crazy, as she would often be seen chatting to herself. It wasn't long until Granny Pinako decided to take her in.

"I feel sorry for the girl. Ed and Al never talk to her anymore. And Karolina needs a proper family." Lina overheard Pinako say to Winry, who questioned why her grandmother was going to take Lina in. For the next year, the old Lina slowly began to return. She would talk more often and smiled a lot more. But the old Lina would never return. Lina always regretted telling Ed and Al about their mom's impending death. She regretted it up until her death.

[Flashback End]

"Dublith Station! We have arrived at Dublith Station!" A loud voice shocked me awake.

"Huh…?" I mumbled stupidly, before registering the words. I gasped in realization, before reaching for my satchel and staff that had been resting on the seat opposite mine. I hurriedly grabbed them, before sprinting to the exit and jumping out. I felt the hot stares of the people around me, but I paid no heed to them. Once I finally reached the platform, I bent over and allowed myself time to breath. Barely a second after I had left the train, it began moving again.

"Heh, I made it." I whispered in triumph, before standing back up straight. I gave a sigh when I remembered what I was here for.

"Can't believe I have to go and visit Greed… Bloody bastard…" Muttering angrily, I began walking out of the station. I decided to walk at a slow pace; I was in no hurry to see the Homunculus. I also took the time to window shop, although I actually had no interest what so ever in the clothes and objects people were selling. In fact, I simply used it as an excuse not to see Greed. The only time I actually sped up, was when I got to a butcher's. Well, I guessed it was a butcher's since it had a huge sign with the word: MEAT written in black. I peered slightly in the window, only to spot someone… familiar. I felt my jaw drop to the ground, before I decided to rush in and check if it really was him. I flung the door open and stalked in, my hand gripped tightly onto my staff. And there he was.

"Teacher?! What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked which caused the old man to turn around and stare at me.

"Kai? Is that you girl?!" He yelled in shock before rushing up to me and looking me over.

"My goodness, you still look like a boy. When will you become more feminine?!" He shouted, and began to attack me. I gave a yelp of surprise and began to deflect his attacks. For an old man he was considerably strong.

"Well excuse me for not liking dresses and all of that crap! At least I'm not a perverted old man!" I roared, before successfully managing to kick him in the groin. He doubled over and sunk to his knees, giving out pathetic wails now and then.

"Hehe, yo-you've sur-surpassed me." Teacher stuttered. Suddenly the door behind the meat counter was flung open and a tall woman with dreadlocks stormed out.

"All right, what the hell is- DAD?!" She shrieked. I looked around and noticed only me and Teacher. Wait.

"DAD?!" I shouted in surprise, and found my Teacher rubbing his head awkwardly.

"Ah yes, Kai, meet my daughter, Izumi Curtis. Izumi, meet my student, Kai." He pointed at me and Izumi. I just stared at the woman shell-shocked.

"How the hell could a pervert like you have a daughter?!" I yelped and Teacher chuckled. Izumi came over and grabbed him.

"Well, well, you finally decided to visit huh?" She growled and I noticed Teacher begin to sweat furiously.

"Yes, well, I was busy teaching Kai and I didn't want to have to meet your bear of a husband." He looked away and I saw jealousy on his face. I then noticed a huge man also walk in. Surprise was etched on his face when he saw teacher.

"Oh. Hello Akio." He said and I watched the anger rise on Teacher's face.

"YOU! How dare you take my precious daughter away from me!" He shouted and launched himself at the man. I guessed this was Izumi's husband.

"Dad! Leave Sig alone!" Izumi yelled and sprinted over to the old man trying to hit Sig. I just sweat-dropped at the whole scene.

* * *

><p>"So, your Kai huh? You're a very pretty boy, I must say." Izumi commented. We were currently sat around a table. Izumi and Sig next to each other, while Teacher was nursing his nose bleed in the corner. I growled slightly.<p>

"Girl. I'm a girl, not a boy." I had to stop myself from shouting. Izumi nodded slightly.

"I can't believe that my father took on a student. And a female one at that."

"Yeah… I can't believe that a pervert like him has a daughter." I muttered and she smiled.

"It is kind of hard to believe. I can't believe that a pervert like him is my father." She said. I grinned at that. I was beginning to like this woman.

"So what are you doing in Dublith?" I heard Teacher ask and I shrugged.

"You know me, just roaming around." I said vaguely.

"You like to travel?" Izumi questioned, to which I nodded.

"I'm starting to like this girl, dad! You chose a good one." She said, laughing out loud. Suddenly she threw up blood. I quickly stood up and rushed to her side. Sig was holding her up and Teacher had also sprinted to her.

"You stupid girl. You shouldn't have exerted yourself in your condition." He muttered angrily. I stared at everyone in confusion.

"Is she okay? What's going on? Are you sick?" I asked, to which Sig slightly shook his head.

"Izumi isn't sick. She-"

"She tried to do Human Transmutation Kai." Teacher finished while I felt my eyes widen in shock.

"The Truth took your inner organs didn't it? As a toll for going through the gate." I stated. It was Izumi's turn to look at me in surprise. Teacher and Sig as well.

"You-You did it as well?" Teacher asked.

"No. I'm not that stupid. I know of it because two of my closest friends did it as well. One of them lost their leg, while the other lost their whole body. In order to bring him back, one of the brothers gave up their right arm." I almost explained the real reason why I knew, but instead opted for a different option.

"Wait… Did you say brothers?" Izumi asked and I nodded, slightly confused.

"Yeah, they tried to bring their mother back." Izumi said nothing after that. I was still confused, but decided not to press the matter. Instead, I decided to take a look at the clock that was hanging on the wall.

"It's getting late. I have to go and find a hotel room." I grabbed my bag and staff from the corner and turned to leave. I had wasted enough time here, and although I enjoyed seeing Teacher again, I really had to go find Greed. Ed and Al's lives depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been reaaaaaally busy! Anyway, I'm sorry about the quality of this chapter, it's a bit rushed and again, more like a filler. Sorry.<strong>


	12. Information

Chapter 12: Information

Alphonse was worried. Well, he was always worried about something, but he was extremely troubled with Ed's recent behaviour in Rush Valley. Or more like lack of. He hadn't been very talkative as of late, and Alphonse could often see him thinking about something. Al guessed it was over Kai. Ed hadn't told him much about her death, only that it was quick and probably painless. He continually told Al not to worry about it, but Al could see the sadness and anger etched into his face. '_Wait… did Brother… like Kai? Like, like-like?'_ He thought in shock. It would explain Ed's recent sluggish and non-reactive behaviour, since Ed normally never let his pocket watch out of sight, nor did he often allow himself to be fondled by dozens of Automail engineers. However, maybe Al was wrong. After all, he and Ed had only known the red-haired girl for a short time. But it was kind of hard not to like the honest, yet cryptic girl. When he thought about it, he and Ed knew very little about her. It made him sad, since there was still so much to learn about Kai. Al turned his head slightly to look at the sleeping Ed. His face was scrunched up and Al guessed he was having a nightmare.

"No… Run Kai…" Ed mumbled and Al sighed sadly. He turned his head again to look outside the train window. Maybe some things he was better off not knowing. It wasn't long until the town of Dublith came into view. Suddenly Ed jolted awake, his eyes wide and face sweaty.

"Brother, we've almost reached the Dublith Station." Al notified, to which Ed slumped down in his chair.

"Were you having a dream?" Al asked and Ed nodded.

"Yeah." He answered.

"You were saying Kai's name while you were sleeping." Al pointed out, to which Ed blushed a furious shade of red.

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"We have arrived at Dublith Station!" Someone called out and Ed jumped up.

"Come on. We have a teacher to visit."

* * *

><p>Two days. It had been two days and I still had found nothing. I had walked around Dublith, found Greed's old hideout only to find it was empty, before continuing my search. So far, it had been fruitless.<p>

"Bah… I wonder where that bastard could be…" I muttered under my breath, when I suddenly heard the clanking of armour. I whirled around, my eyes wide. Could Ed and Al be here? If so then I was-

"Kai. Quit daydreaming and let me the fuck back in." A familiar voice snapped and I looked up only to be greeted with Time's armour.

"Time! Is he safe? Did you bring him to the East?" I questioned and Time held up its hands.

"Woah, slow the fuck down. Let me in and I'll tell you."

"Okay, okay. _Soul Return._" I winced as I felt Time's soul return back into my body, while the suit of armour sacked together lifelessly.

_"__Holy shit, I never thought it would feel this good to be back inside with you _**(A/N: Get your mind out of the gutter people!)**_. Anyway, did you find Greed yet?" _Time said.

"No, not yet. And I thought you said you would tell me about your journey?!" I whispered angrily, and I felt Time shrug.

_"__Now's not the time. I saw Greed heading into a bar called the Devil's Nest. And he seemed pretty happy about something. Go find him, ask him about the Homunculi and I'll tell you everything about Maes and our journey. He's safe, so don't worry."_

"Argh. Fine. But you owe me an explanation!" I growled out, ignoring Time's scoff. I turned into a dark alley, hoping that I would find this bar. After a while I finally found the bar, and noticed that it was being guarded by Chimeras. I adjusted my sunglasses and coat, before pulling on a brown fedora that I had found a couple of days before. I made sure the fedora covered most of my hair, but some crimson strands still managed to poke out. Gripping my staff tightly, I swaggered up to the entrance, trying to make myself seem as important as impossible (which is really hard when you're only 145cm tall), before being stopped by the two Chimeras positioned outside.

"Sorry, but you're not allowed in here kid." One of them said with a gruff voice. I just smirked.

"Greed is expecting me." I said flatly, before looking up at the Chimera standing in my way. He had a long face- a very long face and beady eyes. Not only that, but I swore I saw two brown ears flick around on his head. This guy was part horse.

"Oh really? Master Greed didn't tell us anything about visitors." He sniggered slightly, before narrowing his eyes at me.

"Beat it kid. Unless you want to get hurt?"

"I have business with Greed. I suggest you move out of the way before I am forced to use force." I said, my tone bored. By now the other Chimera had come over to see what was going on.

"Jean, why haven't you disposed of the kid yet?" He asked and the Chimera called Jean shrugged.

"I'm about to."

"Yeah, well do it now!" The other Chimera shouted. I noticed that he had antlers on his head. A deer maybe?

"Get off my back Eren!" Jean screamed back. They were standing head on, both scowling at each other. I used this opportunity to slip through the doorway. Running down, I noticed a long corridor, filled with different Chimeras. The whole place seemed like a maze. It looked like Greed really did not want any unwanted visitors. I was stopped several times, but I managed to knock them out before they caused too much of a fuss. It wasn't long however, until the alarm was sounded. I guessed Jean and Eren finally noticed my disappearance. I slipped through different doors, different halls, but to no avail. I just couldn't find Greed. That was until I heard his smug voice floating out of a room.

"So you found him huh? That's good. Maybe then I can find a recipe-" I didn't wait for him to finish. I just kicked the door open and sauntered in. There were several faces that I recognized, Dolcetto, Roa and Martel. Some of the closest friends I ever had. I tried to ignore the shocked expressions on their faces, before they got ready to attack. I quickly raised my hand up as a sign of piece.

"I'm not here to attack you. I just want to ask Greed some things." I said, but they wouldn't see reason. I tried to dodge their attacks, but they were _not _giving up. Then Martel managed to knock my hat off, while Roa smashed my sunglasses. Dolcetto was about to deliver the final blow, but stopped abruptly when he saw my crimson curls spill out. Dolcetto skidded across the floor, before staring at me expectantly.

"Kai?!" He burst out and I gave him the victory sign.

"The one and only." I grinned while Dolcetto and the others only stared at me in shock.

"B-But you were shot in the head! We all saw it! How could you have survived that?!" Martel called out and I gave a small shrug. I looked over to Greed, only to find him staring at me in anger and suspicion.

"That's because Kai _is _dead. This is just Envy shape-shifting to fool us. There is no way Kai could have saved that." He spat out. I stared at him in confusion.

"Envy? Shape-shifting? Wait, do you-" I couldn't say any more before I was attacked by Greed, who had plunged his hand inside of my stomach. I choked out blood, and Greed pulled his hand out.

"C'mon Envy, why don't you show us who you really are!" He hissed while I dropped to the ground, trying to stop the bleeding in my stomach. Which wasn't working.

_"__Wow, it hasn't even been a week and you're already dying again?" _Time commented. I gave a small growl.

"I don't need your comments right now Time. I'll let you deal with the damage. _Soul Switch."_ I spat out quietly, and I felt the control swapping from me to Time, who was currently scowling. I could feel my form slightly changing, as my ears and teeth grew slightly longer. And I could also feel the colour of my hair changing, as well as my eyes glowing brightly. This was slightly disturbing, but I decided to concentrate on healing rather than my form changing.

"What the-" Greed said, but Time quickly cut him off.

"Yes, I imagine that this encounter is quite surprising. I apologise for my Vessel's rash actions, but I am afraid that we must move on and start talking about a most dire situation. Do you by any chance know of any other Homunculi? I guess that the Envy you were talking about earlier was one of them, but could you tell us anything else?" Time asked and I felt myself growing surprised.

_"__Your formality is extremely creepy. Please don't make a habit out of it." _I said, shuddering slightly. Time ignored me.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Greed shouted and Time sighed.

"For Truth's sake. Fine, I am the Time, the Flow of the Earth, your Life-Force, but most of all, I am your Death. Now that introductions are out of the way, can we please move on?!" Time growled out, but Greed was persistent.

"Was that really Kai there? Or did you just take her form?" He asked and I could feel Time's anger radiating off in waves, but Time tried to remain calm.

"Yes, that was my Vessel's Soul in control there, but I currently am controlling her so that her wounds may heal. Now can we please get back to my question?!" Time barked.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight; there are six other Homunculi including you?" Time asked and Greed nodded.<p>

"Yes. There's me, Pride the Arrogant, Lust the Lascivious, Gluttony the Voracious, Envy the Jealous and Sloth the Indolent. They each act like their names." He spat out, and I decided he didn't like them much.

"Do you have a leader?" Time asked and Greed's eyes immediately narrowed. He spat onto the floor, before saying: "Yes. We call him Father. He's the oldest and probably most powerful Homunculus. I don't quite remember what his plans are, but I'd be careful."

"Thank you Greed. You've given us a lot of useful information. I'm afraid we have to go though and I'm suspecting something big is going to happen soon. Take care of yourself and the Chimera's Greed." Time turned and was about to leave, but Greed stopped it.

"Wait." Time turned my head slightly to look at him.

"Sorry for attack you. And look after Kai, will ya? She has a tendency of getting into a trouble." He said and Time grinned.

"Don't I know it."

* * *

><p>"So, what is it you wanted to ask me?" Izumi Curtis asked, her back facing the two boys who were behind her. "Uh, well," Ed began, but was cut off by Izumi as she began to attack him with a transmuted spear. Ed began to dodge the attacks, but he knew he was no match to his teacher. The spear was quickly heading his way. Ed clapped and transmuted a sword onto his automail, before slicing the spear head off.<p>

"As I suspected, you can transmute without a Matrix!" Izumi said, narrowing her eyes. Ed gave a small gasp, before stepping back as Izumi pointed accusingly at Al.

"On top of which, Al is now a suit of armour and two of your limbs are made of automail!"

"Te-Teacher how did you know?!" Ed asked.

"Please I can tell from sparring with you!" Izumi shouted angrily, before speaking in a softer, more motherly tone. "You saw it, didn't you Edward?" When Ed didn't answer she screamed the question at him again, to which he hastily replied yes. Izumi calmed down and sighed.

"It seems both of us are beyond help." Ed stared at her, his golden eyes wide, and he clutched his automail arm.

"Teacher? You saw it too. C-Could you tell me…?" He didn't ask the full question, but the meaning was clear. Izumi narrowed her eyes, before beckoning them inside.

"We'll talk in here. It's easier." She went into the dining room and sat down on a chair. Sig joined them. Then Izumi began to talk. When she finished, she looked back up at the two brothers.

"You know, I also got a hint from a girl called Kai two days ago. She said she had had two close friends who committed the taboo as well. She mentioned they were brothers and when I saw you two yesterday… It all clicked. You were the two brothers she had been talking about." Izumi said, but Ed and Al gasped.

"D-Did you say Kai? What did she look like?! When was she here?!" Ed demanded. Izumi stared at them in shock. "She had shocking red hair and wore sunglasses, even inside the house. And she visited two days ago. Why do you ask?" Ed and Al stared at each other.

"T-That's impossible!" Al said and Izumi looked at the both of them confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. Ed clenched his fist.

"Kai died a week ago. I saw her die in front of my own eyes! There's no way she could still be alive!"

"What nonsense! I saw my apprentice two days ago, and she was as fit as a fiddle! Are you sure they are the same person?" An old man came onto the scene and Ed looked at him in surprise.

"Apprentice? Wait, are you Kai's teacher?!" Al called out and the old man gave a stern nod.

"Yes, one of my best too… other than my dear daughter that is." He gazed down at Izumi with a loving look, who just scowled.

"Dad, what their saying is serious. Concentrate." She scolded. Ed and Al gaped.

"DAD?!" They both shrieked simultaneously.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Are you sure that the Kai you are talking about is the same as my Kai?" The old man asked, and having recovered faster than his brother, Al responded.

"Yes, I'm quite sure. The Kai we knew had shocking crimson hair and always wore sunglasses. And she carried around a large stick."

"Hmm, then they must be the same person. You know, I never did quite get why she wore the sunglasses. Even when she took them off, she swapped them with a pair of normal glasses. I don't get why, her eyes were absolutely beautiful." Izumi's father started to go off into a daze, but was brought back when Al asked him politely: "What colour were her eyes?"

"Oh they were the most beautiful shade of gold I have ever seen! Almost amber, yet they twinkled like the sun! I must say, they were quite similar to your brother's." He started to ramble, and by now Ed had been shocked back from his surprised daze.

"Wait, did you say gold eyes?" The man nodded. "That's impossible!" Ed spat out. "I only knew three other people who had gold eyes other than me!"

"Ed… you don't mean… Dad and Karolina?" Al asked softly and Ed looked at him sadly.

"Yeah. I meant them. You too."

"Karolina? Isn't that Kai's last name backwards?" The old man chimed in and the brothers turned to look at him. "What?"

"Yeah, Kai's full name was Kai Anilorak. If you put her last name backwards, it spells Karolina."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for this short chapter, but I was really struggling with Kai meeting Greed again. In the end I just went for this, so I'm sorry if it's a bit crappy. <strong>


	13. AN

**Solved my problem! Big thank you to Sabishi Kumaneko for helping me! Enjoy the next chapter!**


	14. Where It All Began

Chapter 13: Where It All Began

_I never knew either one of my parents. From what I remember, I was dropped off at the Orphanage's doorstep when I was about three years old. But I can't remember my time before that. All I remember is… waking up and hearing Time's voice. At first I looked around, hoping to find the owner of that voice, but I couldn't see anyone. When I asked, I was given strange looks. Strangely enough, I could already read and write even though I was never taught. When I was asked if I remembered anything before I was dropped off, I shook my head. And thus, I was given a place to stay at the Orphanage. The first few days were strange and I rarely talked. The other children gave me strange looks and they whispered about me behind their backs. Time, who I called Courgie back then, told me not to worry, to ignore them. I tried, but it wasn't easy. I probably hadn't been at the Orphanage for more than a week when I first met Ed and Al. And their father. I had managed to escape the Orphanage, since I had been sick and tired of staying cooped up in the same place. I left the small town and went up to the hills and the fields, fascinated by its beauty. I was just walking along, when I suddenly ran into a boy around my age. Literally. The boy gave me a small glare, but it softened when his father put a large hand on his head. I remember staring up at the man in awe. He was huge! At first I felt scared of him, as he had a frown on his face, but when I looked into his eyes I could only see kindness and warmth. I gave the man a smile, who looked surprised at my sudden change of mood. And although it was barely noticeable, he smiled back. I had turned my attention back to the boy, who was looking at me curiously. He asked me why I was alone. I shrugged. And surprisingly, he smirked at my reaction. And I suppose that was the beginning of our strange friendship. _

_His brother on the other hand, seemed to like me immediately. If I'm honest, I'm surprised that Al even remembers me. I met him when he was two years old. Maybe it's because of the stories Ed told him when they got older. I don't know. Before our big argument however, I can honestly admit that I did have a crush on Ed. He was extremely clever and I remember us both having heated debates. Over alchemy of course. I was fascinated by his cleverness, along with a few other attributes of his. I found his sudden outbursts of anger when someone called him short amusing. I noticed how he seemed selfish and blunt on the surface, but once I got to know him, he was extremely loyal and protective of his friends and family. Especially Al. I didn't meet Winry until I was four, and even then our relationship was slightly awkward. But we soon became good friends. All of us were a tightly knit bunch and we would often be seen walking around together. However, there were the times that I hated. The saying goodbye. Because while Ed, Al and Winry would return to their families, I would return to an Orphanage. The Orphanage was a… okay place, don't get me wrong, but it never had the feeling of 'home' and 'family'. Whenever I saw Winry, Ed and Al together with their families, I couldn't help but feel jealous. Sure, I had Time, but it didn't feel enough. I wanted a mother and a father. But I never showed these envious feelings of mine._

_The time after our 'grand fight' was a dark one. I was shunned from many people in the Orphanage, and I was seen as crazy by the villagers. I had no-one. When I reached the age of six, I began attending school, but I always sat alone. Ed and Al never talked to me, though Al did send me some apologizing glances. Winry would occasionally nod to me, to which I would nod back, but never more. I began to wonder if these only friends of mine truly were friends. If they were, then why would they treat me like that? I became bitter and angry, but Time did its best to calm me down. Once I finally stopped thinking all of my bitter thoughts, I would go under my bed and cry softly to myself. There was one night though, were the thoughts wouldn't stop. I blamed Ed and Al, I felt hatred towards Winry, and I was angry at everyone else in the village. I was sick of their pitying glances towards me, their disgusted whispers and the constant comments on my sanity. I felt that way until I was nine years old. Suddenly one day, all of those feelings were locked away. I stopped questioning the others and began to wonder if it was my fault. Maybe it would have been better for me to shut up about Trisha's Hourglass. Maybe I wouldn't be hated like this. Maybe, maybe, maybe. Since the day my bitter feelings were locked up, I've never spoke of them to Time. And Time never mentions it either. But I'm quite sure that if I released them now, I wouldn't be able to suppress my hatred. I'm not sure what locked them up though. And I'll probably never find out. _

_A year after my 'death', the same year when I left my Teacher, I encountered Greed and all of his cronies. I suppose we became allies. Not friends. Allies. There was a mutual trust between us, and I suppose it was the first time I ever felt the feeling of… belonging. Sure, I knew Maes and his family, but they didn't completely understand me. Those bunch of misfits however… they did. I didn't tell them my real name, but I did tell them a part of my story. How I was shunned and seen as insane. They didn't mind. But I still only talked to Time when we were alone. I wonder if I wasn't shot in front of them, if I maybe would still be with them today. But if I wasn't shot then I wouldn't have been able to travel around Amestris. And meet Patrick. When I met Patrick, I was already beginning to become known as 'The Wandering Alchemist'. _

_"You do know that what you're writing is extremely depressing, right?" _Time commented. Sighing, I closed the book on my lap.

"Yes, I know Time. But I wanted to write this down just in case I come across Ed or Al or if I need to go back into hiding. I think they deserve the truth." I explained. My fingers were sore from writing so much. I looked outside the window and noticed that the train was pulling into Central. Time had already told me about it bringing Maes to another Ishvalen Camp in the ruins of Xerxes. Right now, I wanted to focus on finding the Philosopher's Stone and finding out who 'Father' was. I also wanted to visit Gracia, even if she thought I was dead. She needed someone to be with her right now.

_"What if the Homunculi see you? You'll be revealing our immortality to them." _Time said. I grinned slightly.

"And that's why you're going to go visit her. They won't recognize me with white hair and if I wear _this_…" I pulled out my normal glasses, a white blouse and long blue skirt.

_"…You're kidding me right?"_

"Nope."

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang was shocked. It had been barely a week since he went to Hughes' funeral and now he was surprised with this?!<p>

"What do you mean _dead_?!" He shouted angrily at Fuery, who cowered at his superior's loud voice.

"Ap-Apparently she was stabbed inside of Laboratory 5, just before it collapsed, Sir." He replied stuttering. Mustang sighed and rubbed his temples. As annoying as she was, he had like Kai. She was clever and sneaky, but she still had a good heart. And she was just a kid.

"Dismissed." Mustang waved his hand at Fuery, who gladly complied. Mustang knew he was being slightly harsh, but ever since Hughes had died… Well, he wasn't the same.

"Damn." He whispered, before slamming his hand onto his desk. First Hughes and now Kai? Something wasn't right. And he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

><p>Dressed in new clothes and with Time currently controlling my body, I was ready to go visit Gracia. Hopefully she would recognize me, otherwise I would have to switch.<p>

"Say, Kai, are you going to tell her about… Hughes? And me? And your past?" Time asked, and I sighed.

_"I don't know Time. I feel that the less she knows about Maes, the better. But with you… It's more difficult because she'll see how I look different. So I think I should probably tell Gracia about you." _I said. Time nodded. We walked to Gracia's apartment, and went up to her door. Time breathed in deeply and knocked. I could hear footsteps behind the door and I watched the door open.

"Hello?" Gracia asked. I could feel my heart break when I saw her eyes. They were red and I imagined that she had been crying before I knocked. Okay, I was quite sure that she couldn't be _Envy _or whatever that shape-shifting bastard's name was.

"Gracia Hughes?" Time asked and she nodded.

"Yes, that's me." I could feel Time look into her eyes completely. Gracia looked back, slightly confused, until they slowly widened with realization.

"No. You can't be." She said, stepping back.

_"Time. Soul Switch."_ I could feel myself gain control again. Strands of red hair fell into my face.

"Yeah. It's me." I suddenly felt myself enveloped in a hug, and I felt Gracia sobbing onto my shoulder.

"Kai. Oh Kai." She whispered and I could feel tears welling in my eyes.

"I know. I'm here now." I hugged her back. I didn't even try to stop the tears. My heart was being ripped into shreds. How could I have left Gracia in this state?

* * *

><p>Gracia was still shaking when we went inside. I made us a cup of tea and we both sat down on the couch. Elicia had just woken up and was currently curled up on my lap.<p>

"You have some explaining to do." Gracia said and I nodded.

"I suppose I'll start with my name. Kai Anilorak isn't my real name. It's Karolina Paulker." I started. Gracia looked at me slightly confused, but gave me a sign to continue.

"I was an orphan from an early age, and I grew up in Risembool. Yes, the same town where Ed, Al and Winry are from. I… was a close friend of theirs. But only for two years, because… I predicted Ed and Al's mother's death. Long story short, they hated me for not trying to stop their mom's death and we grew apart. Moving on.

"From a young age, I could see Hourglasses inside of other people, which represents how much time people have left to live. And I could hear a voice in my head. I still can. This voice is call Time. And it is literally the Time. 7 years after Trisha's death… I went hiking on a mountain. Because I had predicted my own death. I didn't know who Time was before this, but anyway, there was a rock slide on the mountain and I was crushed to death. Which is also why my hair is red, it's stained with my blood. I used to have white hair. What you saw before was Time controlling my body, and also my real appearance.

"After I died, I woke up in a vast white space, where I met the Truth and the Time. They explained some weird things about how I was the vessel for Time and also how I was immortal. But here's the problem. As long as I am the vessel for Time, I will never be able to die. However… If I have children, then I pass the Time onto my children. And here's the catch… there's a time limit to when I can pass Time on. I can only pass it on… between the age of 18 and 24." I finished explaining. Gracia stared at me in awe.

"Y-You're immortal? Is that why you didn't die when you were stabbed?" She asked and I nodded.

"W-Wow- That's- That is a lot to take in. Hang on. Does this mean… that you saw Maes' death?" She looked at me and I sighed.

"No. I can only see the Hourglasses if I'm looking at a living thing with my naked eye. So if I'm wearing my glasses or sunglasses, then I can't see them." I looked at Elicia, who had woken up by now and was looking at me curiously.

"So you-" Gracia was cut off by a loud knocking. Elicia hopped off the couch and sprinted to the door. I could hear her opening it and saying: "Daddy?"

"I'm going to have to switch. _Soul Switch." _I whispered and I felt Time gaining control. I watched my hair turn white. Gracia stood up and went to the door.

_"Go into the kitchen, we should try to act normal." _I said. Time nodded my head." We went into the kitchen and Time began making some more tea and coffee. We stayed in there for a while and I heard Gracia quietly explaining to someone that Maes had died. I couldn't hear who she was talking to though, before the door knocked again. I could hear two more people step into the room, when I decided we should go bring them the tea and coffee.

_"Come on, let's go back in. Hopefully it's no-one we know." _Time walked back into the living room and said:

"Gracia? I've got the te-"It stopped abruptly and I noticed three familiar faces look up at me. I felt my jaw drop, while Ed, Al and Winry's eyes opened wide. Ed was the first to talk.

"L-Lina?"

"…Shit." Shit indeed.


End file.
